Joyeux Noël, Professeur !
by Crapounette
Summary: Harry découvre accidentellement que Severus Rogue est vierge malgré son âge. Il décide en cette période de Noël que le cadeau idéal pour son professeur secrètement admiré, c'est de le dépuceler, même si pour cela il doit le kidnapper... SS/HP. Ceci est la version censurée de la fic. Conformément au règlement du site, les scènes MA ont été retirées.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer **: On a le même âge et on est toutes les deux blondes. La ressemblance s'arrête là, je ne suis pas ELLE, la grande, l'unique JKR.

**Bêtas** : IdOntknOw et Mokonalex

**Warning** : Ne vous laissez pas emporter par ce qui semble être le thème. Harry ne va pas violer Severus... NON. Alors je ne veux pas lire une seule remarque à ce sujet. Dans le cas d'une relation non-consensuelle, je mettrais bien évidemment un avertissement avant dès le résumé, pour ne pas heurter les lecteurs que cela perturberaient éventuellement. Ici, pas de souci. C'est juste un SNARRY, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fic est censurée de ses scènes MA dans la mesure du possible : ne donnant pas dans le PWP, c'est parfois impossible pour la compréhension de l'histoire de tout supprimer. Celles non nécessaires à l'histoire sont retirées, bien évidemment. Pour le contenu complet, voir sur mon profil.

**Joyeux Noël à tous ! **

* * *

La neige recouvrait Poudlard et ses terres de son blanc manteau depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Harry Potter, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, se tenait face à une des fenêtres du couloir du second étage, le nez collé aux vitres glacées. Le souffle frigorifiant du blizzard passait par les interstices du vieux cadre de bois presque vermoulu. Il frissonna, et pensa soudainement aux doubles vitrages en aluminium brossé dont s'enorgueillissait son oncle Vernon. Décidément, les sorciers ne faisaient pas aussi bien que les Moldus, en matière d'isolation thermique et de chauffage central.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et les quelques torches qui éclairaient - très mal - le château à cette heure pourtant peu tardive, donnaient une ambiance quelque peu irréelle et sinistre à ce haut-lieu du monde magique. L'heure du couvre-feu approchait et Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de remonter au 7ème étage, à la Tour de Gryffondor.

Hermione et Ron étaient certainement en train de se disputer ou pire, en train de se bécoter. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus insupportable à ses yeux… Ginny, quant à elle, lui lancerait des regards morts d'amour dès qu'elle l'apercevrait, le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ne comprendrait-elle jamais que rien ne pouvait arriver entre eux ? Enfin, rien de ce qu'elle souhaitait, en tout cas. A cette pensée, Harry frissonna de nouveau et s'écarta de la fenêtre. Il serra les pans de sa cape autour de lui, comme si elle pouvait le protéger du froid un peu plus que la veste molletonnée moldue, qu'il portait par-dessus son pull Weasley de l'an dernier.

Il avait dit à Ron qu'il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées et de réfléchir seul aux cadeaux de Noël qu'il devait encore acheter. Ron, un large sourire aux lèvres, lui avait répondu que c'était un sujet sérieux et qui demandait une grande réflexion. Pas besoin d'être diplômé de l'Université Merlin pour savoir que le rouquin crevait d'envie de savoir ce que son meilleur ami allait lui offrir, maintenant que majeur, il avait hérité de la fortune colossale des Potter ainsi que de celle non moins importante des Black.

C'était un pieu mensonge. Harry avait déjà acheté les cadeaux de ses amis lors de son précédent week-end à Pré-Au-Lard, mais il ne pouvait pas décemment avouer à Ron que sa dernière séance de bécotage avec Hermione, dont il avait été le témoin involontaire, lui avait donné l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Pas qu'il convoitait sa meilleure amie, non… Hermione, après tout, n'avait pas le bon sexe pour intéresser Harry. Cela lui renvoyait simplement en pleine face qu'il était seul, lui le héros du monde magique que toutes les filles convoitaient en pure perte, et sûrement aussi, quelques garçons. C'était le premier Noël depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort l'été précédent, et il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Sirius n'était plus là depuis longtemps et Remus et Tonks n'avaient pas survécu à la Grande Bataille, laissant un vide encore plus grand dans le cœur du Sauveur. Seule la pensée de son filleul Teddy Lupin l'empêchait de fuir le monde magique pour aller se terrer anonymement chez les Moldus. Il avait même du mal à regarder Andromeda Tonks en face, tant sa ressemblance avec sa défunte sœur, cette cinglée de Bellatrix, lui était insupportable.

La sorcière était seule, elle aussi, à présent, ayant perdu son époux, sa fille et son gendre dans la lutte contre l'infâme Voldemort. Elle n'avait plus que Teddy, son petit-fils, qu'elle dorlotait avec dévotion. Harry avait d'ailleurs chargé les Gobelins de Gringotts de verser chaque mois une pension plus que confortable à la mère de Tonks, afin que son filleul et elle-même, ne manquent jamais de rien. Le bébé métamorphomage avait des jouets et des vêtements à ne savoir qu'en faire et ne manquait d'absolument rien. Le jeune Gryffondor avait insisté pour que Teddy ait le meilleur des deux mondes, pas comme lui qui enfant, avait manqué de tout, y compris du minimum vital, comme les vêtements, la nourriture, les jouets ou les soins médicaux et l'affection.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry avait continué à déambuler dans le château et s'était ainsi retrouvé au rez-de-chaussée dans le grand hall. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter l'escalier de marbre, en se fustigeant de ne pas avoir pensé à emporter avec lui sa Carte du Maraudeur, un bruit de voix féminines le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Intrigué, sur la pointe des pieds, il retraversa le hall pour voir sortir de l'antichambre menant à la Grande Salle, les Professeurs Chourave, Vector et Sinistra qui, l'air bien guillerettes, riaient et pouffaient à qui mieux mieux, comme des Poufsouffles de première année. N'en déplaise à Madame Chourave…

— Pomona, tu as acheté quoi pour Minerva ? demanda Aurora Sinistra à sa collègue, sous l'œil intéressé de Septima Vector.

— Un nouveau panier pour chat ! C'est une boule d'osier tressé qu'on peut suspendre et qui est entièrement capitonnée de tissu molletonné écossais aromatisé à l'herbe à chat. Ça vient d'arriver à la Ménagerie Magique. C'est sorti juste pour les fêtes.

— Mazette ! Tu vas te faire bien voir, gloussa Vector. Cette vieille chatte de Minnie va ronronner pendant des semaines avec ça.

Cette déclaration fit ricaner les trois sorcières, tandis qu'Harry secouait la tête devant tant d'enfantillages.

— Vous faites un cadeau à Severus, vous ? Moi non, de toute façon, il n'en fait jamais à personne et en plus tout juste s'il dit merci quand on lui en fait un. Y a vraiment que ce vieux fou d'Albus pour le supporter celui là, et lui faire des cadeaux.

— Ah, Septima, répondit Chourave en hochant la tête. Severus est vraiment un cas à part. On aurait pu penser qu'il se serait amélioré depuis la mort de son ancien maître, mais nan… toujours aussi revêche !

— Mais qu'il tire un bon coup, par Merlin ! Ça lui calmera les hormones ! pesta Vector qui s'interrompit en entendant les éclats de rire de ses collègues. Ben quoi… Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a plus de bordels dans l'Allée des Embrumes !

— C'est pas ça, gloussa Chourave en ouvrant la porte menant au couloir des classes du rez-de-chaussée. C'est que d'après ce qu'on sait… cet idiot est puceau.

— Hein ? Tu te fous de moi, Pomona !

— Pas du tout, demande à Aurora, elle était là quand Minerva me l'a dit. Elle avait surpris une conversation entre Albus et Severus. Paraît qu'Albus recommandait à Severus de faire une bonne fois pour toute, son deuil de Potter.

— HARRY POTTER ? s'horrifia Septima Vector.

Harry, lui, en avait bien assez entendu depuis un moment pour être plus qu'intrigué et avait décidé de suivre les trois femmes. Bien lui en avait pris, car il avait cru avoir une attaque cardiaque en entendant Chourave. Rogue ? Rogue puceau ? À son âge ? Pas possible ! Et c'était quoi cette histoire de deuil de Potter ?

Il fallait qu'il sache tout de suite.

Les trois femmes étaient entrées dans la Salle des Professeurs, grande pièce lambrissée, garnie de portraits endormis à cette heure. Les deux gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du lieu n'avaient pas remarqué Harry sous sa cape et il était entré pour la première fois dans le fameux _sein des_ _saints_ où aucun élève ne pouvait mettre un seul orteil, ni même frapper à la porte.

Elles s'étaient installées devant la cheminée ronflante sur des chaises sculptées en bois noir, améliorées par des sortilèges de coussinage. Minerva McGonagall se trouvait déjà sur place, chauffant ses longues jambes maigres devant le feu magique, un livre sur les genoux et un verre de jus d'œillet à la main.

— Vous en faites un raffut, les filles. Il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Albus est en panne de bonbons ?

— Non Minnie, avoua Chourave, un large sourire ornant sa face ronde. Septima ne savait pas, tu sais, pour Severus… On lui a dit.

— Oh… ça… c'est pas nouveau.

— Mais comment c'est possible ? insista la professeure d'Arithmancie. Mais il a… au moins… la quarantaine, non ?

— Trente sept ! fit McGonagall entre deux gorgées de son verre.

— Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Potter ? Il soupire après Harry Potter ?

Oui, c'était quoi, cette histoire ? Harry qui se tenait non loin de la porte, le cœur battant, voulait tout savoir. En quoi était-il concerné par Severus Rogue et son soi-disant pucelage ? Comme s'il croyait aux ragots de ces quatre mégères.

— Pas Harry, Septima. Mais son père James. D'après ce que je sais, quand il était élève ici, Severus avait le béguin pour James Potter. Ça devait être en 4ème année je crois, ou 5ème. Enfin bref, Severus l'avait avoué à sa meilleure amie Lily Evans, qui croyant bien faire, et voulant jouer les entremetteuses, avait tout raconté à James.

— Ouille… grimaça Sinistra qui ne connaissait pas ce détail là.

— Oui, et ça s'est mal passé, bien entendu. Les Maraudeurs qui s'acharnaient déjà sur Severus depuis son entrée à Poudlard, ont vu de quoi largement alimenter leur moulin, comme disent les Moldus. Ils se sont acharnés encore plus sur lui et lui ont fait payer cet intérêt mal placé au centuple. Bien entendu, j'ignorais la raison de leur attitude, sinon je serais intervenue. Mais Albus ne m'en a glissé quelques mots qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps. Enfin pour conclure, Lily en a été choquée et en a voulu à mort à James pendant longtemps. Il n'y a que lorsqu'elle s'est fâchée avec Severus qu'elle lui a pardonné. Et on sait tous qu'ils ont fini ensemble.

— Et Severus dans tout ça ? insista Vector.

— Il s'est retrouvé seul, humilié et a fini chez les Mangemorts, comme on le sait. Le traumatisme avait été si grand qu'il n'a jamais osé chercher ensuite un compagnon à son goût de peur d'être rejeté aussi violemment encore une fois.

— C'est triste.

— Oui, Septima, c'est triste.

— Et quand Albus disait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse son deuil… il voulait dire quoi ?

— Simplement qu'il devait surmonter sa peur et tenter de se trouver un gentil sorcier pour ne plus être seul. Il y a belle lurette que James Potter n'inspire plus que de la haine à Severus, son béguin n'a pas duré bien longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que les conséquences ruinent sa vie. Potter et Black étaient arrogants, mal élevés, trop gâtés, il faut le reconnaître, mais paix à leurs âmes. Ils ne sont plus là depuis longtemps.

— Franchement les filles, un gentil sorcier pour Severus… il faudrait qu'il ait du courage, le malheureux ! constata Chourave en se servant un grand verre de jus de Salsepareille. À mon humble avis, Severus est parti pour rester seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

— Ce qui ramène à ma question précédente, répliqua Vector. Il n'y a plus de bordels dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

— Si… mais pour les hétéros, pas pour les gays, lui apprit McGonagall. Le Ministère les avaient interdits sous Barty Croupton qui était homophobe. Et ses successeurs s'en sont lavé les mains. Albus avait râlé, je me souviens… On disait qu'il était client… autrefois…

— Hein ? ALBUS EST… ?

— Ben oui, tu savais pas, Septima ? soupira Sinistra. Faut dire que tu n'es pas là depuis si longtemps.

— Bon, les filles, vous êtes prêtes pour les traditionnelles chaussettes et les bonbons au citron qu'on va encore recevoir cette année avec notre cher Directeur ? demanda à brûle pourpoint Chourave.

Des rires se firent entendre et aucune d'elle n'eut le loisir de répondre. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Argus Rusard crasseux, comme à son habitude, et qui les toisa un peu surpris.

— S'cusez, Professeurs, j'avais entendu du bruit et j'croyais que des mécréants avaient réussi à entrer pour mettre du bordel.

Au mot « bordel » les quatre professeurs se remirent à pouffer comme des collégiennes et Harry en profita pour sortir dans le couloir, non sans décocher un bon coup de pied à cette charogne de Miss Teigne qui l'avait repéré malgré sa cape. Le plus discrètement possible, il rejoignit le grand hall et remonta les escaliers de marbre quatre à quatre encore secoué par tout ce qu'il avait appris.

L'objet de ses fantasmes les plus secrets était gay, puceau encore en plus, et avait été plus ou moins amoureux de son père tout en étant le meilleur ami de sa mère… amie qui l'avait abandonné pour épouser ledit Maraudeur. Il soupira devant tant d'infortune… pas étonnant que le simple nom de Potter fasse rugir la terreur des cachots, et que la simple vue de leur progéniture honnie provoque autant de haine. Pourtant, alors qu'il arrivait au 7ème étage devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame somnolente, une idée Gryffondorienne commençait à faire son petit chemin dans le cerveau du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Vaincu.

Il allait profiter de ces révélations inattendues pour offrir un cadeau de Noël inespéré au Maître des Potions. Il allait le dépuceler, et se dépuceler lui-même par la même occasion… Deux bonnes actions le même jour ! Même si pour cela, il devait kidnapper son professeur, l'attacher, le bâillonner et lui bander les yeux… après lui avoir soustrait sa baguette bien sûr.

Il fallait mettre le plan au point. Et pour ça, Dobby allait l'aider… Oh, oui… finalement, cette petite promenade avait eu du bon. Il avait enfin _tous_ ses cadeaux de Noël de choisis.


	2. Le plan

**Bêta : **Mokonalex

Joyeux Réveillon, attention à la crise de foie et aux lendemains difficiles (hangover... gueule de bois... etc) !

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry fut très occupé. Déjà, il dût déjouer la surveillance de Ron et surtout d'Hermione, à qui rien n'échappait. Ensuite, il dût semer Ginny, qui à la moindre opportunité, le suivait et se trouvait sur son chemin dix fois par jour par le _plus grand des_ _hasards_…

Il se couchait de très bonne heure, prétextant être fatigué et bien à l'abri des regards derrière les rideaux clos de son lit à baldaquin, il potassait son plan génial pour arriver à ses fins. Enfin, disons qu'il espérait que son plan le soit… génial. Le jeune sorcier avait décidé qu'il devait droguer Severus Rogue pour pouvoir le « kidnapper » et l'envoyer dans la salle sur demande.

Première étape, trouver une recette de potion pas trop difficile à réaliser, car il se voyait mal devoir demander de l'aide à Hermione pour la faire. Au bout de quatre jours, après plusieurs expéditions nocturnes vers la Réserve de la bibliothèque, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité et du retrait intempestif des rayonnages, du volumineux « Potions de Grands Pouvoirs », il avait dû abandonner cette idée. Aucune des potions trouvées n'était de son niveau et il craignait même qu'elles ne fussent pas si anodines que cela. La plupart étaient à la limite de la Magie Noire. Harry se rabattit alors sur son plan de secours : Les jumeaux Weasley ! Ce serait bien le diable, si ces deux voyous n'avaient pas sous le coude, une potion indétectable pour un spécialiste et qui aurait l'effet voulu.

Bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets, une plume à la main et un parchemin posé sur le livre de métamorphose qu'il avait sur les genoux, il commença sa lettre pour les deux phénomènes.

_Chers Fred et George,_

_Je voudrais faire une petite blague à quelqu'un pour les fêtes de fin d'année, Noël pour être précis, et pour ça j'ai pensé à vous. Voilà, j'ai besoin d'une potion qui endorme quelqu'un et qui soit indétectable dans du thé ou toute autre boisson, même par un spécialiste. J'ai pas besoin qu'elle assomme la personne pendant une nuit, juste une heure ça irait, le temps de préparer la blague. Donc si vous aviez ça dans vos tiroirs, ça me rendrait bien service. Surtout n'en parlez pas à Ron, Hermione ou Ginny, sinon ça foutrait mon plan en l'air._

_Ok, ok, si ça marche, je vous raconterai._

_Tenez-moi au courant._

_Harry Potter_

Harry relut sa lettre et claqua la langue de satisfaction. Il la plia et la cacheta d'un sortilège, puis la retourna pour y écrire l'adresse du magasin des jumeaux. Maintenant, il allait falloir sortir très discrètement de la Tour des Rouge et Or pour aller jusqu'à la volière, la confier à Hedwige.

Il entrebâilla délicatement ses rideaux et vit que le dortoir était désert. Pas pour longtemps très certainement… Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le cœur battant à la pensée de son plan qui s'ébauchait tout doucement, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et attrapa la cape héritée de son père et qui était cachée sous son oreiller comme d'habitude. Il s'en revêtit rapidement et sortit sans bruit de son lit, puis referma bien les rideaux du baldaquin. Un sortilège murmuré les verrouilla. Si Ron allait se coucher durant son absence et désirait les ouvrir, il ne pourrait pas y parvenir. Par contre, il allait devoir se faire discret pour retourner dans son lit, si le dortoir s'avérait ne plus être désert à son retour.

Mais Harry était en veine ce soir-là, car Ron était au beau milieu d'une partie d'échecs contre Seamus Finnigan. L'irlandais étant un adversaire honorable, Ron n'allait pas pouvoir s'en débarrasser aussi vite qu'il pulvérisait les malheureux pions d'Harry. Sur la pointe des pieds, le comploteur traversa la salle commune qui commençait à se désertifier et faisant fi du couvre-feu comme d'habitude, il quitta la Tour.

Le jeune sorcier ne rencontra pas âme qui vive en descendant. Visiblement, cette vieille baderne de Rusard ne jugeait pas l'heure assez tardive pour commencer sa traque quotidienne des fauteurs de trouble. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la poterne qui, la nuit, apparaissait dans les grandes portes menant dans le parc, Harry fut saisi par le froid vif qui lui fouetta le visage et le fit frissonner malgré sa veste molletonnée qu'il avait conservée depuis la fin du repas. Il courut dans la neige, tout en songeant qu'il faudrait au retour qu'il suive le même trajet et efface ses traces, avec le fameux sortilège qu'Hermione lui avait appris quelques années auparavant.

Les marches de pierre menant à la tour ouest qui servait de volière étaient verglacées et il dût lancer un sortilège sur ses chaussures, pour ne pas se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

— _Lumos_… fit Harry, baguette tendue devant lui.

Des yeux, il chercha sa chouette blanche qui devait théoriquement se trouver là quelque part, certainement endormie, les Harfangs des Neiges étant des rapaces diurnes.

— Hedwige ? appela-t-il doucement en s'avançant au milieu des déjections et des plumes qui recouvraient le sol de pierre.

Un hululement lui répondit et un bruissement d'ailes lui annonça que la chouette avait entendu son appel et s'envolait vers lui. Il se dégagea de la cape et la laissa pendre sur ses épaules, puis il tendit le bras et Hedwige s'y posa avec un hululement de satisfaction.

— Pas trop fatiguée, Hedwige ? Tu dormais ? J'ai besoin de toi pour porter une lettre urgente. Tu peux le faire ?

Un œil doré le toisa avec irritation et le rapace ébouriffa ses plumes l'air de dire, « tu me prends pour une incapable ? »

— Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es la meilleure et je peux toujours compter sur toi, la tranquillisa-t-il. Il faut que tu portes ce courrier à Fred et George Weasley au Chemin de Traverse.

La chouette hulula de nouveau et tendit une patte avec fierté. Harry y attacha le pli roulé très fin et protégé par de nombreux sortilèges de discrétion et de protection anti-intempéries. Après quelques caresses, un doigt pincé et deux Miam Hibou, Hedwige prit son envol et s'éloigna, tache claire dans la nuit noire sans lune. Le jeune homme resta un moment à la regarder s'éloigner puis rebroussa chemin, dissimulé de nouveau entièrement sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Baguette tendue entre les deux pans qui la fermaient, il marchait à reculons dans ses traces précédentes et les effaçait au fur et à mesure de son retour. Il ne fallait rien négliger, personne ne devait savoir qu'il était sorti du château.

Le retour au 7ème étage se fit presque sans encombre. Peeves caquetait dans un couloir qu'il dût emprunter, mais le Poltergeist était trop occupé à badigeonner de peinture rose un tableau représentant un paysage africain, pour se rendre compte qu'un élève invisible se trouvait non loin de lui. Peeves avait la fâcheuse tendance à parvenir à déjouer la cape d'invisibilité, faculté due certainement à sa condition et ça n'arrangeait pas toujours les affaires d'Harry qui avait parfois tendance à oublier sa Carte du Maraudeur.

_° J'ai encore oublié ma Carte ! Faut que je la garde sur moi en permanence, j'aurai pas toujours de la chance. Pour un peu que cette saleté déplumée de Miss Teigne soit en train de vadrouiller, je suis mort !°_

Miss Teigne était de sortie, en effet, mais elle arpentait pour l'heure, le couloir menant à la salle commune des Poufsouffles et aux cuisines, ce qu'Harry ignorait. La Grosse Dame à demi endormie ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle ouvrait la porte à un élève invisible. Elle bailla lorsqu'Harry lui donna le mot de passe, tira sur son bonnet de nuit et se pelotonna dans sa bergère en marmonnant des mots sans suite.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Harry retraversa la salle commune. Ron venait de battre Seamus à plate couture et se pavanait, sûr de lui.

— Pour une fois qu'il est bon quelque part, s'amusa Harry dans son for intérieur.

Évitant les quelques élèves encore debout, il monta l'escalier menant au dortoir et lança un _Hominum Revelio_ devant la porte afin de savoir si quelqu'un était sur place. Visiblement, quelqu'un était dans la pièce et Harry ignorait qui. Il allait être difficile pour lui d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer sans se faire remarquer, même invisible.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, contrarié et furieux contre lui-même. S'il avait eu sa Carte du Maraudeur, il n'en serait pas là ! Pourtant, Merlin était avec Harry et ses plans tordus. Seamus, agacé d'avoir encore perdu contre Ron, sa partie quotidienne d'échecs, venait d'arriver sur le palier devant la porte et Harry n'eut que le temps de se pousser avant que l'Irlandais n'ouvre en grand la porte du dortoir. Le Gryffondor invisible n'eut alors qu'à entrer, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Neville dormait déjà, ses rideaux grands ouverts, et Seamus balançait ses chaussures sur le plancher ciré, la mine boudeuse. Profitant qu'il lui tournait le dos, Harry ouvrit discrètement ses rideaux et se glissa dans son lit. D'un geste de baguette, il fut en pyjama usé et trop grand… encore un reste de ce cher Dudley.

Il s'allongea sous ses couvertures et réfléchit à la suite possible des évènements. Si les jumeaux n'avaient rien de disponible, il allait devoir envoyer Dobby voler un somnifère quelconque dans la réserve de Rogue, ou à l'infirmerie. Harry retira ses lunettes et les glissa sous son oreiller, puis il se retourna sur le côté, se pelotonna sous ses couvertures rouge et or et ferma les yeux.

Il n'entendit même pas Ron et Dean entrer dans la pièce et se coucher, il dormait déjà.

* * *

Harry n'espérait pas rapidement une réponse des jumeaux Weasley. C'était pour cela qu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner, alors que les hiboux envahissaient le ciel grisâtre de la Grande Salle, le jeune sorcier, l'air absent, mâchouillait sans conviction un toast pas même beurré, tout en lorgnant du coin de l'œil le ténébreux Professeur Rogue qui trônait, la mine revêche, à la Table Professorale.

Le regard de la Terreur des cachots croisa celui morne et indifférent d'Harry, et l'odieux personnage ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus moqueur.

— Peut-être que la mère Vector a raison, songea Harry, il a besoin de tirer un bon coup… S'il est vraiment puceau, ça doit lui monter au cerveau. Je sais pas si je pourrais tenir le coup jusqu'à quarante ans, sans devenir désagréable et en vouloir à tout le monde. Mon père et Sirius étaient vraiment des gros cons à l'école. Ils étaient pas obligés de l'emmerder comme ça. Si Malefoy me faisait un coup pareil, je serais mauvais aussi…

Harry se consola en se disant que ce petit prétentieux gominé de Drago Malefoy ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, encore heureux ! Il se plongea dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé tout en écoutant distraitement Hermione vanter à Ron les mérites des études et de l'assiduité aux cours. Un coup d'œil à sa droite lui apprit que le rouquin ne pensait pas la même chose que sa petite amie et qu'elle le gavait au possible, lorsqu'elle était en mode « tyran domestique ».

— Mééé ! Hermioneuuuu ! Je t'ai dit que je l'ai fait ce foutu devoir de botanique, même que j'ai copié sur Nevi… heuuu… nan, j'ai pas dit ça ! Aïe, aïe ! Nan ! Mione ! Pas taper, pas taper !

— Tu as triché ! Comment as-tu osé ? Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Attends que j'envoie un hibou à ta mère, tu vas voir !

— T'es nul, Ron… entendit-on alors Ginny répliquer. Que tu triches encore, on peut comprendre, t'as pas deux neurones en état de marche, mais alors que tu te vendes ainsi… T'es en dessous de tout ! Ne dis pas que tu es mon frère, j'ai honte ! Je parie que les jumeaux aussi d'ailleurs… quand je leur dirai…

Harry leva le regard vers Ginny et vit ses yeux plissés et l'insupportable sourire ravi qu'elle arborait. Ron avait des soucis à se faire…

* * *

La journée avait été un supplice pour Harry. Il avait eu McGonagall sur le dos pendant les deux heures de cours que les Gryffondors avaient partagés avec les Serpentards. Tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à métamorphoser la pantoufle qu'il avait sur sa table, en écureuil vivant. Puis, il avait eu une retenue avec Rogue parce que son chaudron avait explosé grâce aux bons soins de cette petite enflure de Malefoy, et pour finir il avait dû supporter cet idiot de Professeur McCrory, qui ne valait pas mieux que Dolores Ombrage. Mais pourquoi, Dumbledore s'obstinait-il donc à leur coller des professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal tous plus incompétents les uns que les autres ? Celui-ci n'était pas méchant, mais complètement stupide. C'était une espèce de grande folle qui minaudait avec une voix de crécelle et poussait des cris d'orfraie lorsqu'un sort l'approchait de trop près. Bien entendu, les Serpentards se faisaient depuis la rentrée, un malin plaisir à viser le professeur pendant les exercices pratiques, juste pour l'entendre piailler et se sauver en tortillant son derrière en goutte d'huile.

Par Merlin, on pouvait être gay et ne pas se comporter de façon ridicule ! Lui-même aurait eu l'air fin s'il s'était comporté ainsi à chaque fois que feu Voldichou lui avait envoyé un maléfice. La face de serpent en serait morte de rire ! Les cours de DCFM étaient devenus des plaisanteries, encore pire que du temps de Gilderoy Lockhart, ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

C'était donc un Harry grognon qui s'était présenté à la retenue après le dîner et bien entendu, Rogue de sa voix sirupeuse, l'avait encore traité de tous les noms et l'avait fait récurer la classe de fond en comble, à la façon moldue, s'il vous plaît.

Pourtant, le jeune sorcier s'était au final bien amusé, pendant cette retenue. Il avait surpris le regard persistant de la chauve-souris géante, sur sa personne, alors qu'à quatre pattes sur les dalles de pierre, les manches retroussées, il frottait le sol encrassé avec une vieille brosse en chiendent. Le mouvement de son bras faisait se balancer son corps et par conséquent son derrière moulé dans son pantalon d'uniforme. Harry avait masqué son sourire et son envie d'éclater de rire en se mordant l'intérieur des joues et avait poursuivi son petit jeu de balancier, tout en s'évertuant à toujours présenter son arrière-train à la vue et aux fantasmes possibles du Serpentard.

_° Attendez un peu, Professeur Rogue, je vais vous arranger vos hormones bientôt…°_

À présent, libéré de sa corvée de nettoyage, le Gryffon remontait vers la Tour des Rouge et Or. Un « pop » de transplanage elfique le tira de sa rêverie. Dobby se tenait devant lui, deux marches plus haut, Hedwige perchée sur son épaule maigrichonne.

— Dobby ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec Hedwige ?

— Dobby nettoyait la volière, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Et Dobby a vu la chouette d'Harry Potter arriver à Poudlard avec un message. Dobby a pensé que c'était urgent et Dobby a apporté la chouette pour qu'Harry Potter ait son message plus vite. Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de l'Elfe idolâtre, fit comprendre au jeune sorcier que c'était une simple excuse. L'Elfe avait tout simplement envie de voir son héros.

— Tu as bien fait, Dobby, fit Harry en soupirant devant tant d'enfantillages, mais il rendit malgré tout son sourire à l'Elfe qui se jeta en pleurant de joie contre ses jambes, effrayant par la même occasion Hedwige, qui hulula en protestation, sauta sur l'avant-bras de son maître et lui tendit solennellement sa patte.

— Voyons… de qui est cette lettre… marmonna le Gryffondor, tout en ignorant les simagrées de Dobby. Les jumeaux ! Génial ! Pourvu qu'ils aient ma réponse !

La lettre à peine décrochée, Hedwige s'envola sans attendre, voulant sans doute échapper à l'Elfe et à ses singulières initiatives.

— Tu peux y aller, Dobby, je te remercie, fit Harry d'une voix distraite, sans détacher ses yeux du parchemin aux armes de la boutique des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

Le pop du départ de l'elfe ne le fit même pas lever les yeux. Il décacheta soigneusement le parchemin plié et adossé à la rampe de marbre, il en prit connaissance.

_Harry, vieux frère,_

_On ne sait pas ce que tu mijotes, mais ça a l'air vachement intéressant. On a ce qu'il te faut, ne te bile pas ! On a une potion sur le feu pour toi, elle sera prête demain matin. Mais on voulait te prévenir avant, pour ne pas que tu passes à un éventuel plan B foireux, on te connait._

_La potion s'appelle FaisDodo. Ouais, on sait, le nom est pas terrible, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé et pour tout dire, ce nom a presque fait Verity pisser de rire dans ses robes, et rien que ça mon vieux, ça valait le détour. Elle marche bien, on l'a testée sur Lee Jordan lorsqu'on l'a créée. T'as intérêt à nous raconter ce que tu vas faire avec, pour qui elle est, et pourquoi t'en a besoin. On veut voir si tu as hérité des qualités de maraudeur de ton paternel._

_Tu en mettras un bouchon doseur dans la boisson de ton choix, ça marche dans le chaud comme le froid. Dès que la victime le sujet l'a avalée, il tombe comme une mouche pour deux p'tites heures et se réveille comme une fleur, même pas groggy. Lee s'est endormit en pleine phrase, et l'a continuée en se réveillant. Il a rien pigé._

_On t'envoie le paquet en toute discrétion demain au p'tit dej'._

_Amuse-toi bien…_

_Gred et Forge_

Harry, un large sourire sur le visage replia tranquillement la lettre et la rangea dans la poche de son pantalon. Les affaires reprenaient et son plan se déroulait à merveille.

* * *

Installé à la table des Gryffondors, Harry attendait le courrier avec impatience. La veille au soir, Dumbledore avait annoncé la date des vacances de Noël, et Hagrid avait commencé à décorer la Grande Salle. Déjà, deux énormes sapins encore nus, trônaient près de la table des professeurs. Il y avait fort à parier que pour le repas du soir, il y en aurait trois ou quatre fois plus et que le Professeur Flitwick se serait éclaté à les décorer, comme tous les ans.

— Harry, tu viens au Terrier pour les vacances, hein ?

— Nan, Ron, je reste. J'ai des trucs à faire, répondit Harry entre deux gorgées de thé.

— Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas rester foutre ici tout seul ? T'es plus obligé maintenant que t'as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui ! Et quels trucs d'abord ?

— Des trucs, Ron… fit Harry avec un geste vague de la main.

— Mais laisse-le donc, ce pauvre Harry, ronchonna Hermione. S'il a envie de rester c'est son droit, non ?

— Mais ouais, chais bien. Mais c'est pas normal qu'il vienne pas, Mione. Harry fait partie de la famille et pis quand il s'ra marié avec Gin'…

En entendant cette déclaration, Harry recracha son thé de surprise et regarda ses amis, avec des yeux affolés. Par les culottes trouées de Merlin, d'où venait cette idée stupide ? Ginny, elle, un immense sourire de prédateur sur sa figure, regardait Harry comme Dumbledore un paquet de bonbons au citron tout neuf.

— Hein ? Mais Ron… Ça va pas, nan ? D'où tu sors ça encore ? J'ai jamais eu l'intention d'épouser Ginny, je sors même pas avec elle, j'te f'rais dire.

Ron éluda l'objection d'un geste de la main.

— C'est pas un problème, on verra ça plus tard.

— On verra rien du tout, oui ! T'as bu ou quoi ? Mione, tu lui as fait essayer une de tes expérimentations de potions ?

— Il n'a même pas cette excuse, Harry, soupira la brunette en secouant la tête. MANGE, RON ! Au lieu de dire des stupidités plus grosses qu'un dragon ! Et toi, Gin', arrête de regarder Harry comme s'il était ton cadeau de Noël, je te rappelle que tu sors avec Machin, là… de Serdaigle… Je sais plus son nom.

Le bruissement des ailes des hiboux qui entraient à présent dans la Grande Salle eut au moins l'intérêt de distraire Ron et Ginny. Alors que les deux rouquins se jetaient sur _Quidditch_ _Magazine_ pour Ginny et _PlayWizard_ pour Ron à l'horreur d'Hermione, qui lui assena sa Gazette du Sorcier encore pliée sur la tête, Harry, lui, scrutait le ciel plombé de la Grande Salle à la recherche du hibou des jumeaux.

À sa grande surprise, le rapace tant espéré, portait un paquet assez conséquent et qui ne pouvait pas contenir QUE le précieux flacon de potion _FaisDodo._

— Héééé, mais c'est le hibou des jumeaux ! s'étonna Ron en levant le nez. Tu as commandé des trucs à la boutique, mec ?

— Oui, répondit tranquillement Harry. Des p'tites choses pour les fêtes…

Il libéra l'oiseau du paquet et lui donna un morceau de bacon. Puis, sans plus s'occuper du reste, Harry ouvrit le carton violet sous l'œil avide de son meilleur ami. Le colis contenait quelques paquets de bonbons piégés bien connus, un marécage portable Deluxe avec faune et flore incorporées, un sachet de bombabouses, un coffret de plumes assorties (auto-encreuses, à répliques cinglantes et à correcteur d'orthographe), deux oreilles à rallonge et tout au fond, un petit flacon de potion incolore qui disparût aussitôt dans la main d'Harry, le plus discrètement du monde.

— Tu vas faire quoi avec ça, mec ?

— Une partie est pour Dumbledore, il veut faire des farces aux autres profs pour les fêtes.

— Naaaan ? Ah, c'est pour ça que tu restes ici, tu vas rigoler avec ce vieux fou !

— Tu l'as dit, Ron. On va rigoler.

— Harry, ronchonna Hermione. Ne me dis pas que tu vas donner toutes ces farces au Professeur Dumbledore, voyons ! Ce n'est pas sérieux !

— Mais si, Mione. Même qu'il me l'a demandé…

C'était un pieux mensonge. Dumbledore n'avait rien demandé du tout. Il n'avait d'ailleurs, pour autant qu'Harry le sache, aucune intention de faire de quelconques farces à ses professeurs. Mais il savait que s'il offrait au vieux directeur le reste du colis, il allait l'occuper pour un bon moment. Et pendant ce temps-là, Albus Dumbledore ne s'inquiéterait pas de ce que pouvait traficoter Harry.

— Je vous laisse, je dois ranger tout ça avant les cours. On se retrouve devant la serre numéro 4, ok ?

— Pas de souci, Harry, le tranquillisa Hermione. On t'attendra, mais ne tarde pas, on n'a plus que dix minutes.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva le carton violet sous le bras, il laissa son sac de cours aux bons soins de Ron et sortit de la Grande Salle sans se retourner. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait peut-être vu la fugace lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux d'onyx de la terreur des cachots.

_° Ça y est… j'ai la potion. Ce soir, il faut que je choisisse la date et surtout que je prépare la Salle sur Demande… Et que je potasse… J'espère que la Mère Pince ne va pas s'apercevoir qu'il manque « Techniques de l'amour à l'usage des Sorciers n'aimant pas les Sorcières » dans la Réserve. C'est un vieux bouquin que personne ne semble avoir lu depuis des lustres, mais on sait jamais avec cette vieille bique…°_

Le grimoire _emprunté_ par Harry Potter, était un petit volume assez fin, relié de cuir noir râpé et dont l'étiquette intérieure « Bibliothèque de Poudlard » indiquait que le dernier sorcier à l'avoir emprunté officiellement était un certain C.W. Ridgebit en 1922. Ce serait bien le diable si quelqu'un demandait ce bouquin-là ! Le jeune Gryffondor l'avait un peu feuilleté et certaines gravures l'avaient fait rougir… sa lecture promettait d'être plus intéressante qu'un livre de cours !

Harry rangea le carton de farces dans sa malle qu'il ferma à clé. Il choisit de garder la potion sur lui et tapota la poche de sa robe afin de s'assurer que sa Carte du Maraudeur y était bien au chaud. Plus question de se faire avoir ! Ravi de la tournure des évènements, il redescendit quatre à quatre les différents escaliers et sortit du château en frissonnant, afin de se rendre à son cours de botanique. Au moins, les serres étaient chauffées…

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que les étudiants avaient quitté Poudlard pour rejoindre leurs familles. Avant leur départ, Ron et Ginny avaient encore tenté, en pure perte, de faire changer d'avis à Harry. Mais il avait tenu bon, leur assurant qu'il avait promis au Professeur Dumbledore son assistance, pour certains de ses projets farceurs et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire faux bond. En fait, Harry avait réemballé le carton des jumeaux dans un papier cadeau aux couleurs de Gryffondor, après avoir glissé au milieu des farces et attrapes, une carte de Noël et une paire de chaussettes rouges ornées de baguettes magiques dorées qui lançaient des étincelles. Il était persuadé que le vieux Directeur allait s'amuser comme un petit fou, et lui foutre une paix royale.

La Salle sur Demande était prête. Harry l'avait baptisée « Opération Séduction » afin de pouvoir la redemander à l'identique dès que ce serait le bon moment. Dobby était briffé et savait ce qu'il avait à faire. L'Elfe avait, au début, fait quelques difficultés. Harry s'attaquait au plus terrible Professeur qu'on avait vu depuis longtemps à Poudlard.

— Dobby, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, je te le promets. C'est… c'est pour lui offrir son cadeau de Noël et je t'assure qu'il sera très content.

— Harry Potter veut offrir un cadeau de Noël au méchant Professeur Rogue ? Harry Potter est un grand sorcier… sniff….

— STOP ! Dobby ! Ne commence pas à pleurer, s'il te plaît ! C'est Noël, je fais des cadeaux, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, je compte sur toi, pour déposer celui que j'ai préparé pour le Professeur Dumbledore. Il a fait un petit sapin dans son bureau, tu mettras le paquet dessous, tu as compris ?

— Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby mettra le cadeau du Professeur Dumbledore sous son sapin.

— Après le repas du Réveillon et une fois que tout le monde sera dans ses quartiers, lorsque le Professeur Rogue demandera une tasse de thé aux Elfes, tu y verseras un bouchon de la potion que je te donnerai. Ça le fera dormir, c'est tout. Il n'aura pas de mal. Quand il dormira, tu le conduiras dans la Salle sur Demande que j'ai fait préparer et ensuite, je m'occuperai de tout. Tu n'auras plus qu'à te débarrasser du reste du thé, au cas où quelqu'un d'autre le boirait et puis demander aux autres Elfes de Maison de ne plus répondre à aucun appel du Professeur Rogue. Je m'occuperai de lui en personne. Si j'ai besoin de toi, je t'appellerai. Et tu rangeras le flacon de potion dans ma malle.

— Dobby a compris, Harry Potter, Monsieur.

— Tu es formidable, Dobby !

Devant ces compliments qu'il jugeait non mérités, l'Elfe se répandit en larmoiements tout en s'accrochant à la taille d'Harry et en marmonnant qu'il était le plus grand sorcier du monde. Les yeux levés vers le plafond, Harry poussa un soupir et tapota le crâne chauve de l'Elfe afin de le consoler. Par Merlin, depuis que Voldemort avait été vaincu, Dobby était encore plus insupportable qu'auparavant. D'hyperactif et sautillant, il était devenu hyperactif, sautillant et pleurnicheur. Et ce n'était pas tous les jours, facile à gérer.

Une fois l'Elfe retourné aux cuisines, Harry remonta tranquillement à la Tour de Gryffondor. Il était le seul élève de son dortoir et d'ailleurs de toutes les 7ème année à rester à Poudlard. Tant mieux, il allait ainsi pouvoir étudier tranquillement le petit livre noir qu'il avait soustrait à la Réserve et à la sagacité de la terrible Madame Pince. Cette alléchante préoccupation en tête, le jeune sorcier se présenta devant le portrait de la grosse dame, qui papotait avec Violette, son amie du portrait de l'antichambre de la Grande Salle. Les deux sorcières peintes affichèrent un air agacé en voyant un élève les déranger, puis se radoucirent en reconnaissant le héros du Monde Magique.

— Mot de passe, Monsieur Potter ?

— Les Gryffondors sont les plus forts.

— Comme vous avez raison, Monsieur Potter ! répondit la Grosse Dame d'une voix snob, sous les hochements de tête de Violette qui avait dû, de son vivant, être aussi une Rouge et Or.

— Mots de passe complètement stupides, marmonna Harry agacé en franchissant l'ouverture libérée par le portrait. On s'demande à quoi pense McGo… Ah oui… à cancaner avec les autres sur le compte de Severus…

Le Professeur Rogue était devenu « Severus » depuis peu. Harry avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas convoiter la virginité du monstre des cachots et continuer de l'appeler Rogue ou pire, la terreur des cachots voire le bâtard graisseux. Non, non… et puis soyons honnêtes, pour la libido et les fantasmes, ce n'était pas très bon.

Le Gryffon solitaire traversa la salle commune quasi déserte. Il n'y avait que des élèves de première et seconde année présents à cet instant, et en plus ils étaient chaudement vêtus, sans nul doute pour sortir s'amuser dans la neige. Il monta l'escalier de pierre et entra dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année. Là, il retira sa cape et sa robe d'école et s'allongea sur son lit, la tête sur l'oreiller et les mains repliées dessous. Il resta quelques minutes à contempler son ciel de lit puis dégagea ses deux mains. Dans l'une d'elles se trouvait son fameux et sulfureux grimoire. Il ouvrit le vieux bouquin à la première page, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et commença sa lecture…

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent de la même façon. Nul ne voyait Harry, sauf pour les repas qu'il prenait dans la Grande Salle, à la table unique qui servait indifféremment aux élèves et aux professeurs, étant donné le nombre restreint de convives. Le Professeur McGonagall demanda bien une ou deux fois à Harry s'il ne s'ennuyait pas tout seul là-haut, mais il assura que non, ayant des livres pour se distraire. Cela fit sourire Albus Dumbledore et ricaner Severus Rogue, mais Harry ne releva pas la provocation du Serpentard.

* * *

On était maintenant le 24. Les élèves présents étaient fébriles et l'Esprit de Noël avait envahi le château. Les armures chantaient des cantiques moldus et des chants de Noël dans les couloirs tandis que Peeves, déchaîné et portant un bonnet de Père Noël, faisait farce sur farce à tous les élèves qui croisaient son chemin, ainsi qu'à Rusard et à son odieuse Miss Teigne. Dumbledore se pavanait dans le château vêtu d'une robe rouge à bordure de fourrure blanche qui lui donnait des airs de Père Noël et il avait même une boule et une mini guirlande accrochée à sa barbe, ce qui lui octroya quelques petites moqueries de la part de Poppy Pomfresh. Hagrid avait commencé de bonne heure les festivités, puisqu'étant allé faire la tournée des deux bars de Pré-Au-Lard et peut-être même du Chaudron Baveur, il était déjà passablement imbibé et chantait d'une voix de stentor des chants de corps de garde qui firent le Professeur McGonagall pester, rougir et lui courir après afin de le renvoyer dans sa cabane à l'aide de quelques petits maléfices cuisants. En revenant de la volière où il avait rendu visite à sa chouette, Harry l'entendit râler que le demi-géant n'était pas un spectacle pour les jeunes élèves et qu'en tant que membre du corps enseignant de ce digne établissement, son attitude devait être irréprochable, Noël ou pas !

Le Réveillon, servi un peu plus tard que l'habituel repas du soir, fut sans surprise. Harry se retrouva près du Professeur Dumbledore qui présidait en bout de table, un chapeau pointu en carton sur la tête. En face du jeune sorcier, Severus Rogue, la mine pincée et tout de noir vêtu comme à son habitude, semblait s'ennuyer à mourir au beau milieu de ce qu'il nommait des enfantillages. Confettis et serpentins volaient entre deux bombes de table qui explosaient, libérant leurs gadgets et bonbons. L'ambiance était bonne et les professeurs, habituellement dignes et pleins de réserve, riaient, portaient des toasts et échangeaient les dernières blagues à la mode, ce qui faisait pouffer les quelques première année présents, pas encore habitués à de tels débordement. Après le pudding de Noël, Severus Rogue demanda à être excusé de la fête, prétextant une potion à surveiller. Harry attendit une dizaine de minutes puis bailla ostensiblement.

— Fatigué, Harry ? s'inquiéta le vieux Directeur qui s'amusait à métamorphoser sans cesse les vêtements de Filius Flitwick.

— Un peu… j'ai lu tard hier soir. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, Professeur Dumbledore. Je vous verrai au petit déjeuner, Monsieur. Bonne fin de soirée.

— Repose-toi bien mon garçon, les vacances c'est fait pour ça.

Harry se leva de table et alla saluer Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid (dessoulé) et Poppy Pomfresh qui discutaient ensemble à un bout de la table, puis il se dirigea vers les portes de la salle qui s'ouvrirent seules pour le laisser passer, et se refermèrent derrière lui. Aussitôt, un rictus digne d'un Serpentard orna son visage. Il n'avait plus qu'à monter jusqu'à son dortoir afin d'y attendre le feu vert de Dobby. Tout en grimpant les escaliers, il s'efforça de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur et frotta ses mains moites sur son jean trop grand. S'obligeant à garder son calme, il récita mentalement le détail des opérations, ainsi que les techniques amoureuses qu'il avait apprises dans le grimoire et qu'il destinait à l'objet de ses pensées. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de boulettes… La Carte du Maraudeur était dans la poche de sa robe avec sa baguette et la fiole de potion _FaisDodo_ déjà en possession de Dobby. Il maîtrisait parfaitement les sortilèges informulés, s'il vous plaît, destinés à occulter la vue du maître des potions, à l'attacher au lit et même à le museler, s'il lui prenait l'envie d'être trop bruyant et d'appeler de l'aide. La Salle sur Demande était insonorisée mais les insultes et menaces d'être transformé en ingrédient de potions risquaient de le déstabiliser et de réduire à néant ou presque l'érection qu'il allait bien entendu avoir.

Il se retrouva seul dans la Tour et aussitôt prit sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa malle, puis il s'assit sur son lit et machinalement ouvrit le petit livre noir. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre…

Moins d'une heure après, Dobby transplana dans le dortoir.

— Tout est près, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Le Professeur Rogue dort et Dobby l'a déposé dans la Salle Va et Viens. Voici le reste de la potion, Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Harry se saisit du précieux flacon aux couleurs des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux et le rangea dans sa malle. Il se recouvrit ensuite de sa cape d'invisibilité.

— Tu peux y aller, Dobby. Merci, tu as fait de l'excellent travail. Maintenant, je m'occupe du cadeau du Professeur Rogue. Surtout personne ne doit nous déranger. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi.

— Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur.

L'Elfe retourna aux cuisines et Harry longea le couloir du 7ème étage pour s'arrêter devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Au bout des trois passages, la porte apparut. Lorsqu'il la franchit, un nœud à l'estomac et le souffle court d'appréhension, il vit que le maître des potions reposait en chemise blanche et pantalon noir sur le lit devant une cheminée où un feu ronflait, dispensant chaleur et clarté dans la pièce voutée aux colonnes suspendues magiquement.

_° Plus moyen de reculer, mon vieux Harry. C'est à toi de jouer, maintenant… °_


	3. A l'assaut !

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est la version censurée de la fic. Dans ce chapitre les scènes MA sont retirées autant que possible pour ne pas nuire à l'histoire, ce qui explique le nombre de coupures dans le texte.

* * *

Harry entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. La première partie de son plan s'était parfaitement déroulée, maintenant il fallait que tout continue à bien se passer… Lentement, il s'approcha du lit où dormait le Maître des cachots. Il était allongé paisiblement, la tête sur l'un des deux oreillers et pour la première fois, le Gryffondor pouvait voir Severus Rogue sans sa fameuse robe à boutons et sa longue cape noire.

La poitrine de l'ancien espion se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Comme hypnotisé, Harry resta planté là, près du lit à regarder les pectoraux que moulait la chemise de coton blanc. Son regard descendit lentement vers la taille fine, ceinte d'une ceinture de style ancien, en tissu drapé, et qu'il devinait fermer par des boutons ou des agrafes dans le dos. Le pantalon de drap noir serrait les longues cuisses musclées et les hanches étroites du Serpentard. Seules ses chaussures manquaient, mais Harry vit que Dobby les avait retirées au Professeur, et qu'elles étaient tout simplement posées sur la chaise près de la tête du lit.

Le jeune sorcier savait que Severus ne se réveillerait pas avant que la potion n'ait quitté son organisme et donc il avait un peu de temps devant lui pour déshabiller le Serpentard et se déshabiller lui-même. Trouvant la température ambiante un peu fraîche malgré la monumentale cheminée, il sortit sa baguette de houx de sa poche et lança un sortilège de chauffage dans la pièce. Il aurait dû penser que la cheminée ne s'allumait que lorsque quelqu'un se trouvait dans la pièce et qu'il fallait donc du temps pour que la température monte enfin jusqu'à un degré confortable. Encore heureux qu'il avait appris ce sortilège grâce à Hermione !

Deux habiles _Devestio_ les laissèrent nus comme au jour de leur naissance et les vêtements allèrent se plier seuls sur la chaise, les chaussures d'Harry rejoignant celles du bâtard graisseux, comme l'appelait le plus souvent Ron. Le souffle court, Harry, dont le bas-ventre s'ornait déjà d'une triomphante érection, écarta les couvertures d'un geste de baguette, et sans déranger le dormeur elles se poussèrent jusqu'au bout du lit. Il serait temps de les remonter une fois qu'il aurait fini sa _petite affaire_.

Le Gryffondor s'agenouilla sur le matelas recouvert d'un drap housse vert foncé et admira de plus prêt sa future victime… heuuu… non, conquête. C'était mieux ! Mais pourquoi donc pensait-il au terme employé et raturé par les jumeaux pour désigner Lee, dans leur lettre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Pour l'instant, il devait attacher les mains du Serpentard à la tête du lit, et ladite tête de lit n'avait pas de barreaux, zut ! Il allait devoir modifier ça tout de suite. Une fois le bois de lit transformé en barreaux de métal genre lits de Sainte-Mangouste, des liens magiques s'enroulèrent autour des poignets du dormeur qui se retrouva dans la position d'un crucifié. Ces liens étaient justement conçus à des fins hospitalières et ne pouvaient donc pas blesser celui ou celle qui était attaché de cette façon. Et puis, autre avantage, il était impossible de les retirer sans baguette. Evidemment.

Après avoir également modifié le bas du lit en y ajoutant des barreaux de métal, Harry attacha aussi les pieds de Severus dont les jambes restèrent allongées l'une contre l'autre. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas l'intention de dominer l'ancien Mangemort, bien au contraire. Il voulait être, lui, possédé par le ténébreux professeur, un vieux fantasme qu'il allait bientôt réaliser si tout se passait bien. Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose ou presque : le sort du bandeau magique. Ce sortilège permettait de faire perdre momentanément l'usage de la vue à celui qui y était soumis, et qui avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. La terreur des cachots penserait qu'ils étaient dans le noir mais Harry, lui, verrait très bien, grâce aux lentilles de contact moldues qu'il allait mettre dans un instant.

Le Lion lança le sortilège du bandeau et reprit sa contemplation du corps de Severus. Avec attention, il admira la peau couleur d'albâtre où ça et là apparaissaient quelques cicatrices blanches ou rosées selon leur ancienneté, souvenirs de son passé tumultueux. Le cœur battant, il détailla le ventre musclé et plat orné d'une fine bande de poils noirs qui descendaient jusqu'à son pubis. Il avala sa salive en regardant le sexe pâle d'une taille honorable malgré sa flaccidité.

_°Misère, il est monté comme un hippogriffe, j'espère que le sort du bouquin est efficace, sinon j'étripe l'auteur s'il est encore en vie…°_

Harry se reprit et lança un _Tempus_ avec sa baguette qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Il grimaça en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que vingt minutes, plus ou moins. La notice sur le flacon indiquait que la potion _FaisDodo_ avait un effet plus ou moins long selon la corpulence des personnes l'avalant. Le jeune sorcier avait calculé qu'un homme habitué aux potions de toutes sortes comme Severus, ne serait pas aussi longtemps endormi que quelqu'un n'ayant jamais été drogué ainsi. Il quitta rapidement le lit et se dirigea vers la cheminée devant laquelle trônait une petite table basse, après avoir pris un petit étui de toile bleu et blanc rayé, dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

À genoux sur l'épais tapis persan qui réchauffait le sol de la Salle sur Demande, Harry ouvrit la pochette qui contenait un étui à lentilles, un petit miroir moldu et un flacon d'une solution de rinçage. Fébrilement, il dévissa l'étui, posa une des lentilles sur le bout de son doigt et l'aspergea de la solution transparente. Puis, à l'aide du miroir, il plaça la lentille sur son œil droit et papillota nerveusement des yeux afin de bien la positionner. Il fit ensuite la même chose avec la seconde, ramassa prestement l'étui et le rangea dans sa robe, ravi d'avoir pensé à emporter à Poudlard avec lui, la dernière paire de lentilles jetables qu'il avait achetée pour faire le mur.

Lorsqu'il était à Privet Drive et qu'il voulait aller traîner plus ou moins incognito, dans les boites de nuit de Little Whinging, Harry se déguisait pour ne pas attirer les amis de Dudley ou Dudley lui-même. Jusqu'à présent ce niais ne l'avait jamais reconnu ! Il suffisait à Harry d'allonger magiquement ses cheveux et de retirer ses lunettes et personne dans le quartier ne reconnaissait le pensionnaire de Saint-Brutus, le petit voyou qui causait tant de soucis à ces braves Dursley des gens si méritants, dixit le voisinage.

Le Gryffondor se dépêcha de retourner s'agenouiller sur le lit auprès de son futur amant – si tout se passait bien –. Il voulait avoir un avant-goût et caresser un peu le ténébreux endormi avant d'avoir à l'affronter. Harry avait bien vérifié, le sorcier n'avait pas sa baguette magique, au moins de ce côté-là il était tranquille, la Salle ne permettant pas la magie sans baguette. Il s'était bien entendu soucié de ce détail lorsqu'il l'avait créée.

_°Mince, faut pas que j'oublie de me préparer, moi…°_

Non, il n'avait pas intérêt ! Harry glissa rapidement sa baguette magique entre ses fesses et murmura.

— _Ramollo_, _Lubrificatus_…

Le premier sortilège était destiné à assouplir l'anneau de muscles inviolé qu'était son anus, le second devait faciliter l'introduction de la bête endormie qu'il allait devoir réveiller malgré l'absence de bonne volonté que ne manquerait pas de manifester son propriétaire, du moins au début. Harry cacha ensuite sa baguette sous le matelas. Théoriquement, il n'allait plus en avoir besoin avant que tout ne soit terminé. Il se redressa et soupirant d'appréhension, malgré tout, il passa sa main sur les cuisses poilues de son professeur de potions. Appréciant le contact ferme des muscles et la douceur inattendue de la peau pâle, le garnement s'engaillardit alors et effleura le sexe rose du bout des doigts. Il remonta vers le ventre qu'il caressa, ainsi que les pectoraux et finalement arriva au visage.

Harry fit ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis longtemps, il glissa ses doigts entre les longues mèches noires d'aspect huileux et constata qu'ils n'étaient pas gras mais légèrement gominés d'une quelconque solution qui devait les protéger des émanations de potions. Il avait entendu Hermione dire un jour que c'était une pratique courante chez les Maîtres des Potions qui ne voulaient pas perdre leurs cheveux. D'après elle, autrefois, ils étaient tous chauves comme des œufs à quarante ans.

Les lèvres du ténébreux Serpentard s'entrouvrirent et il tourna la tête. Visiblement, il commençait à émerger des brumes du sommeil artificiel induit par la potion _FaisDodo._

Décidé à réveiller en douceur, sa belle au bois dormant personnelle, Harry se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Severus Rogue. Comme celui-ci ne semblait pas réagir, poussé par l'audace, le Gryffondor recommença. C'est à ce moment-là que la terreur des cachots émergea.

Ses yeux papillotèrent et sa tête tourna légèrement tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils se rendant certainement compte qu'il y avait un problème : il n'y voyait rien. Surpris, il tenta de se relever et sentit qu'il était attaché.

— Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? s'énerva-t-il alors. Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? LUCIUS ! Si c'est encore une de tes sales blagues, ce n'est pas drôle ! Quoique tu fasses, je n'essaierai pas ta nouvelle potion ! Tu es nul en potions et tu le sais ! Détache-moi ! Par Merlin ! _Lumos_…

Evidemment, le sort n'eut aucun effet. De toute façon, même s'il en avait eu un, Severus ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte : il ne voyait rien. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il sentait parfaitement qu'une personne était assise près de lui, et il l'entendait respirer. Mais cette personne ne répondait pas.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et qu'ensuite une main douce écarta une mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait son front et ses yeux.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez-moi ! Vous m'avez enlevé… Pourquoi ? Je veux sav…

Mais il ne put poursuivre sa diatribe, une bouche chaude et moelleuse venait de se poser sur ses lèvres minces.

_°Merde ! On m'embrasse ? Mais… mais… bordel ! C'est un mec ou une fille ? Pourvu que ce soit pas une fille, tout mais pas ça ! C'est pas Lucius, il n'est pas gay, c'est un coureur de jupons. Bordel, je suis dans une bouse de dragon colossale…°_

Personne n'avait jamais fait d'avances sexuelles à Severus Rogue de toute sa vie. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais cherché non plus à en faire à quiconque. Même Lucius ne savait pas qu'il était gay, il pensait son ami misogyne et n'avait jamais insisté lorsque Severus avait un jour refusé de le suivre dans l'un des bordels de l'Allée des Embrumes où le blond peroxydé avait ses habitudes.

Trouvé en fâcheuse posture dans les cachots du Manoir Jedusor après la défaite de Lord Voldemort (attaché dans une cellule et salement torturé par le Mage noir pour trahison : avoir voulu protéger Narcissa et Drago de ses foudres), Lucius Malefoy avait été expédié à Sainte-Mangouste et n'avait plus été inquiété, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant eu l'idée lumineuse de lui retirer sa Marque des Ténèbres pensant le punir. Le retrait de la marque étant encore plus douloureux que sa pose, il avait voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups : faire souffrir le Noble et l'humilier car il était attaché à son statut de Mangemort du _Cercle Intérieur_. Cette brillante idée avait été le sauf-conduit de Malefoy qui avait joué les victimes avec talent. Les autres étant tous morts, sauf Severus, personne ne pouvait mettre sa parole en doute. Pas de Marque des Ténèbres = Pas de Mangemort. Cornelius Fudge avait été très clair et avait été ravi de retrouver un de ses meilleurs amis et conseillers à sa sortie de l'hôpital magique.

Severus sentit qu'on s'allongeait contre lui, et se raidit d'appréhension, cherchant dans sa mémoire le nom de l'Elfe qui lui avait apporté son thé. Habituellement, il passait ses commandes par la cheminette et ne s'était jamais soucié d'apprendre le nom d'un Elfe afin de l'appeler personnellement. Comme il ne pouvait pas claquer des doigts – ils étaient engourdis par les liens magiques – il n'avait d'autre choix que de crier leurs noms. Encore fallait-il les connaître…

— Laissez-moi… que voulez-vous ? Ne me touchez pas ! Je vous préviens si vous ne me libérez pas, je vous dépècerai et vous mettrai en flacons pour mes potions !

Harry s'était mis à rire en entendant cette menace à laquelle il s'attendait, mais Severus ne pouvait pas l'entendre, un sort jeté sur la pièce à sa création l'en empêchait.

— Chut… ne dis rien… tu vas voir que tu vas aimer… annonça le Gryffon malgré tout.

Ses doigts descendirent sur la poitrine ferme et musclée et caressèrent un téton rose bordé de quelques poils noirs. Le Maître des Potions pinça les lèvres, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il appréciait la caresse inhabituelle. Alors que son compagnon inconnu changeait légèrement de position pour happer ledit téton et le suçoter, le Serpentard sentit une érection bien ferme contre sa cuisse nue. Un homme, c'était un homme ! OUF !

Allait-il le violer, le prendre de force ? Ses jambes étaient attachées également, il l'avait rapidement senti lorsqu'il avait voulu se redresser. Chose positive, elles n'étaient pas dans une position permettant un coït sur sa personne. Mais alors ? Que lui voulait-on ? Cette situation grotesque le rendait fou de rage et d'humiliation. Encore un tour que lui auraient volontiers joué les Maraudeurs s'ils n'avaient pas tous été pour l'heure à six pieds sous terre. Sauf qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait eu l'audace de le caresser, ou même de l'embrasser.

Mais qui était cet homme ? Et où était-il par Merlin ? Poudlard ou ailleurs ? Il avait visiblement été drogué mais ignorait s'il avait été transporté.

À présent des mains étonnamment douces parcouraient son corps et lui procuraient d'étranges et voluptueuses sensations qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir. Avec confusion, il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait ces administrations et que son sexe se raidissait.

_° Non, non, non, non… ne réagis pas, toi ! Sale traitre ! Il va croire que j'aime…°_

* * *

Censuré

* * *

_° Par Merlin… Jamais j'aurais cru que ça faisait autant de bien… Je peux au moins le laisser continuer jusqu'au bout. Mais qui c'est, nom d'un chien ? Mmmm… trop bon…°_

_° Et bien, et bien… on dirait qu'il aime ça… Je ne dois pas être trop mauvais… Ouaahhh, c'est super excitant, depuis le temps que je rêvais de lui faire ça… °_

* * *

Censuré.

* * *

— Mais qui êtes-vous ? trouva-t-il quand même le moyen de demander. Et pourquoi vous me faites ça ? On se connaît ?

_°Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais il est beaucoup plus petit que moi, ses pieds m'arrivent à peine aux mollets quand il est allongé contre moi, et il est jeune aussi, la peau de ses joues est encore douce. Serait-ce un de mes élèves ? Si au moins ça pouvait être Potter…°_

Mais visiblement, l'autre n'avait pas envie de parler car Severus n'avait pas encore entendu le son de sa voix, pas même un soupir ou un gémissement. Et pourtant, Harry ne gênait pas pour s'exprimer. Il murmurait des mots tendres, des phrases sans suite, des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osé dire s'il avait su qu'il était entendu. Et bien sûr, il ne s'empêchait pas de gémir lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Le jeune cessa soudain sa caresse et se redressa un peu. Il prit le sexe rigide du Serpentard dans sa main et entreprit de le présenter là où il voulait qu'il aille se nicher. Surpris, Severus se cambra et tira sur ses liens.

_° Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ouaahhh… °_

* * *

Censuré

* * *

— Détache-moi… je veux te toucher…

— Dans… tes rêves… Sev'… répondit Harry, haletant.

Bien entendu, Severus ne sut pas qu'Harry avait répondu. Le jeune sorcier, malgré son envie, ne pouvait pas se permettre d'accepter la requête du plus âgé. Celui-ci, en bon serpent, serait parfaitement capable de profiter de la situation pour maîtriser son jeune compagnon et le démasquer. Et Harry n'avait nulle envie de se retrouver transformé en ingrédients de potions. Non, le Maître des cachots devrait ignorer à jamais, qui lui avait offert un si original cadeau de Noël.

* * *

Censuré

* * *

Discrètement, Harry récupéra sa baguette magique et se lança un _Tergeo_, puis fit de même avec Severus qui soupira sans rien dire. Sa baguette de nouveau cachée, Harry remonta le drap et les épaisses couvertures sur leurs deux corps et s'allongea contre son amant secret, la tête au creux de son épaule.

_°Il reste… il a fait l'amour avec moi, et… il reste. Je veux savoir qui c'est, je dois savoir. Est-ce qu'il est amoureux de moi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ?°_

La respiration paisible d'Harry apprit au professeur que celui-ci dormait. Il se fustigea de ses larmes, sachant qu'elles étaient simplement le résultat du soulagement de la tension nerveuse qu'il avait accumulé depuis longtemps. Il ne s'adonnait que peu souvent à la masturbation, jugeant celle-ci frustrante et inefficace pour le détendre. Depuis des années, Severus s'était fait une raison. Il avait été persuadé qu'il n'y avait personne en ce bas-monde pour lui, se jugeant laid voire même disgracieux. Pourtant, un inconnu l'avait choisi et avait décidé de monter une opération visiblement complexe afin de l'enlever et de lui offrir ce plaisir dont il ignorait tout jusqu'alors. Par Merlin, que d'années perdues… Il soupira. Si au moins il savait qui il tenait entre ses bras ou presque, vu qu'il était toujours attaché. La terreur des cachots s'endormit sur ces pensées et ne se réveilla qu'à l'aube lorsqu'Harry commença à remuer.

Décidé à trouver qui se cachait ainsi près de lui dans la pénombre, Severus décida qu'il devait marquer son compagnon de lit de façon à le retrouver. Justement, ça tombait bien, il semblait que le jeune venait de se réveiller avec une érection flambant neuve, tout comme lui-même. Sans un mot, les deux hommes refirent encore une fois l'amour de la même façon que la veille, mais alors qu'Harry glissait son visage contre celui du Serpentard, ledit serpent entreprit de lui infliger un magnifique et énorme suçon dans le cou. Tout à son plaisir, Harry ne se méfia pas et commit ainsi sa première erreur. L'ancien espion avait maintenant un moyen de le retrouver. Il lui suffirait de jeter des _Revelio_ informulés sur tous les cous qu'il allait croiser, et il trouverait celui qui avait osé lui jouer ce tour délicieusement pendable. A moins qu'il ne soit pas à Poudlard…

Harry, lui, était au comble du bonheur. Pire, il était en train de tomber désespérément amoureux de son odieux professeur. Il redoutait le moment où il devrait le libérer et s'effacer de sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il savait que jamais Severus Rogue ne l'accepterait dans sa vie : il le détestait trop depuis son entrée à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie.

Il devait se résigner et allait devoir se contenter de l'admirer en silence et de loin, en revivant cette nuit comme le souvenir le plus agréable de sa vie. Idéal pour un beau Patronus…

Harry attendit immobile contre le corps de l'homme que celui-ci se rendorme. Lorsque de légers ronflements se firent entendre, il se releva doucement et d'un geste de sa baguette qu'il venait de reprendre, il se rhabilla. Puis il annula les sortilèges qui attachaient le Professeur Rogue et le privaient de la vue, puis après un dernier regard plein de tendresse, il quitta la Salle sur Demande.

— _Nox_… fit-il avant de franchir la porte.

Dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry remonta à la Tour de Gryffondor. Il était neuf heures passées, et il avait raté le petit déjeuner. Son ventre vide le rappela à l'ordre. Après une bonne douche et un change de vêtements propres, il appellerait Dobby qui se ferait un plaisir de lui monter un copieux petit déjeuner.

Dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année, une surprise l'attendait. Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou surexcité de Ron l'attendait un paquet à la patte, tout comme Hedwige, Errol le vieil hibou d'Arthur et Molly, ainsi qu'un hibou inconnu qui devait provenir d'un bureau de poste.

Alors qu'Harry déballait ses cadeaux avec un grand sourire ravi, dans la Salle sur Demande Severus Rogue venait de se réveiller et assis nu dans le lit, découvrait où il se trouvait. Il reconnut bien entendu les colonnes suspendues et compris immédiatement. Un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce lui apprit que son mystérieux kidnappeur/séducteur n'avait rien laissé derrière lui.

Maintenant, c'était à lui de jouer. L'enquête commençait. Il allait trouver le responsable… et gare à lui…


	4. Severus ou Sherlock ?

**Bêtas **: Mokonalex et Fredjs

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette petite fic aura une suite. "Bonne année, Professeur !" sera mise en ligne pour le premier de l'An.

**Bonne lecture et Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année.**

* * *

Severus Rogue était sorti discrètement de la Salle sur Demande et avait emprunté un passage secret afin de rejoindre ses cachots sans être vu de quiconque. Seulement vêtu de sa chemise blanche, il avait tremblé de froid durant tout son trajet de retour, pestant de ne pas avoir sa baguette afin de se lancer un sortilège de chauffage ou même de conjurer quelques vêtements chauds. Salazar Serpentard qui gardait l'entrée de l'appartement des cachots leva un sourcil étonné en le voyant arriver dans ce singulier appareil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ouvrit simplement le portrait à l'annonce du mot de passe.

Aussitôt, le Maître des Potions frigorifié se précipita dans la salle de bain et ouvrit en grand le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se précipita sous le jet chaud en soupirant d'aise. Les deux mains appuyées contre le mur carrelé et la tête baissée, il laissa l'eau presque brûlante le réchauffer puis se mit à réfléchir tout en se saisissant d'une éponge naturelle et d'un flacon de potion de douche parfumé au bois de santal.

Severus énuméra posément tout ce qu'il savait de l'inconnu de la nuit. D'abord, il était petit, et léger, car il n'avait eu aucun mal à le soulever de ses coups de rein alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas très longs et sentaient la pomme. Etant donné que c'était un shampooing à la mode parmi les élèves et même les professeurs, ce n'était pas un critère très sûr pour aider à l'identification du personnage. Ceci dit, cela pourrait en éliminer quelques uns. Ensuite, il connaissait la Salle sur Demande, donc il était élève ou l'avait été par le passé. Et puis, il y avait le fameux suçon qui bien que dissimulable derrière un Glamour, ne pourrait pas disparaître tout seul en moins d'une semaine. Il était le seul à avoir des potions anti-hématomes, n'ayant pas encore livré Poppy qui s'était trouvé en panne, deux jours auparavant. Si l'inconnu voulait se faire soigner, il le saurait. L'homme était jeune et n'avait pas de barbe ou presque, parce que sa peau était encore douce, même le matin.

Tout en se savonnant, Severus songea aux délectables expériences de la nuit. Il aurait certainement encore plus apprécié, s'il avait pu toucher à sa guise le corps qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir. Déjà, il avait été soulagé d'avoir été enlevé par un homme. Quand on était gay, c'était un fait important. Toute la nuit, enfin… tout le temps où il avait été réveillé, il avait espéré que ce soit ce petit trouble fête de Potter avec ses grands yeux verts, son joli minois, et son petit cul moulé dans son pantalon d'uniforme. Le sale gosse était vraiment un délice pour les yeux, mais la terreur des cachots était persuadée que le Sauveur du Monde Magique était hétéro et qu'il passait d'une fille à l'autre. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu avec quiconque du sexe féminin, à part bien sûr, cette désagréable Je-Sais-Tout de Granger, qui le suivait comme son ombre avec son idiot d'acolyte.

Tout en massant pour la seconde fois ses longs cheveux noirs avec son shampooing ultra-doux préféré, Severus réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de mener son enquête. Il fallait qu'il se méfie du Directeur comme de la Dragoncelle, car ce vieux fou était tout le temps au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le château et il n'avait vraiment pas envie que sa pitoyable et presque inexistante vie intime soit exposée au regard concupiscent et égrillard de ce vieux bouc.

Parmi les élèves de 7ème année, qui étaient encore dans le château, déjà il n'y avait aucun Serpentard, ce qui réduisait le champ des investigations. Il restait bien un ou deux Poufsouffles mais aucun d'eux n'aurait osé, ils avaient bien trop peur de lui. Il restait donc les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles. Chez les Lions, il n'y avait que Potter dans cette catégorie d'âge et chez les Aigles de Filius, Lloyd Ackerley et Terry Boot. Il pouvait rayer Boot, il n'était resté que pour ne pas laisser seule sa petite amie Sally-Ann Perks, selon les indiscrétions de Filius Flitwick et Pomona Chourave qui trouvaient cela très romantique. Ackerley avait le nez dans un bouquin du matin au soir et n'aurait même pas su le temps qu'il faisait dehors si on le lui avait demandé. Celui là, Severus était prêt à parier qu'il n'en aurait jamais eu l'idée, ni même l'audace.

Il ne restait donc que Potter, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un 6ème année… Cette pensée fit sursauter le Serpentard qui horrifié, espérait qu'il n'avait pas sans le savoir, commis ce crime impardonnable. Il ne se sentait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, l'âme d'un pédophile.

Sinon, il y avait les professeurs et leurs invités. Tout en se séchant avec une épaisse serviette de bain aux couleurs de sa Maison, l'ancien espion essaya de se souvenir si l'un de ses collègues avait invité quelqu'un au château. Minerva avait passé le repas du Réveillon entre Hagrid et Poppy Pomfresh, Filius avait été assis entre l'un de ses élèves et Pomona Chourave. Sinistra avait papoté et gloussé avec sa copine Vector toute la soirée, tandis que Madame Bibine avait tenté – sans succès – de draguer Miss Harper, la nouvelle prof d'étude des Moldus. Madame Pince avait été assise près de cet idiot de Rusard, qui avait eu son horrible chatte sur les genoux tout le repas (le félin avait même mangé dans l'assiette de son maître avec lui, pouah !). Et puis, il y avait les absents… Babbling qui était partie dans sa famille et l'autre demeurée de Trelawney que son 3ème œil n'avait pas dû avertir que c'était Noël et qui était restée dans sa tour.

Voyons… il n'avait oublié personne, non ?

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en se rappelant qu'il y avait bien eu quelqu'un d'autre. Cette espèce de petite tapette de McCrory, qui était une véritable caricature du gay selon les Moldus.

_°NON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas cette petite tantouze ridicule qui tortille son cul du matin au soir ! JE REFUSE QUE CE SOIT LUI ! Pitié, n'importe qui mais pas lui ! Je dois savoir, je dois savoir. Véritasérum ! Je vais lui coller le flacon dans le gosier et par Merlin, il va avouer ses plus horribles secrets !°_

Négligeant son peignoir de bain vert foncé et noir, cadeau de l'an dernier d'Albus Dumbledore, Severus se précipita nu comme un ver dans sa chambre à coucher, pour s'habiller de ses éternelles robes noires pleines de boutons. Il se rua ensuite, l'œil mauvais, dans sa réserve personnelle et perché sur l'échelle, attrapa sur l'étagère la plus haute, le convoité petit flacon de _Véritasérum_.

— Je te tiens ! McCrory ! Tu vas me payer ça, je t'assure, tempêta-t-il, seul dans la petite pièce sombre.

Un gargouillement interrompit sa tirade vengeresse. Le petit déjeuner était passé depuis un bon moment et la faim se faisait sentir. La Terreur fulminante sortit de la réserve et se précipita vers la cheminette de son salon afin de commander aux Elfes, de quoi se sustenter. L'enquête se poursuivrait une fois qu'il aurait mangé. Après tout, même les plus grands détectives devaient se nourrir !

* * *

Dans la Tour de Gryffondor quasi déserte, Harry Potter rongeait son frein. Il s'était faufilé discrètement jusqu'à son dortoir, à l'aide de sa cape d'invisibilité et s'était mis en pyjama, chaussons et robe de chambre. Trousse de toilette à la main, il avait traversé la Salle Commune sous les yeux admiratifs de deux premières années qui déballaient leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin installé par Minerva McGonagall.

— Harry ! Tu as des cadeaux !

— Hein ? Où ça ? répondit le jeune sorcier en se retournant vers ses deux jeunes condisciples.

— Là, sous le sapin ! Tout ça, c'est pour toi !

Il avait regardé l'énorme pile d'un regard désabusé. Il avait déjà reçu ce qu'il attendait. Ses amis lui avaient envoyé des hiboux et Albus Dumbledore avait fait un des Elfes du château déposer un paquet au pied de son lit. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué tout de suite, étant emballé de papier rouge, la même couleur que tous les couvre-lits de la Tour de Gryffondor. Le paquet avait contenu quelques livres, des chocolats et deux paires de chaussettes ornées de balais et de vifs d'or.

— Vous n'avez qu'à vous amuser à les ouvrir et garder ce qui vous plaît. Moi, je vais prendre ma douche et demander un petit déjeuner aux Elfes, j'ai dormi trop tard pour descendre dans la Grande Salle.

Et sans plus se soucier du tas de paquets multicolores, Harry avait poussé la porte à doubles-battants qui menait à la salle de bain des garçons. Là, il s'était déshabillé et s'était prélassé sous le jet d'eau chaude sans se douter que son amant faisait la même chose au même moment, huit étages plus bas. Ce n'est qu'en se présentant devant l'un des lavabos, brosse à dents à la main, qu'il avait remarqué le suçon sur le côté gauche de son cou. Il était bien large, violacé et rouge. Un vrai chef d'œuvre qui ne passait pas inaperçu.

— Merdeuuuu ! pesta-t-il devant le miroir. Il ne m'a pas raté, le salaud !

— En effet, s'amusa le miroir, je dois avouer que tu es bien décoré, un vrai sapin de Noël !

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, ronchonna le Gryffon en tâtant la tache rouge du bout des doigts.

— Mal élevé, pesta le miroir magique.

— Pas élevé du tout, plutôt, déclara Harry qui voulait avoir le dernier mot. Et ferme-là quand on ne te demande rien, toi. Tu sais, sept ans de malheur, ça ne me fait pas peur…

— Serpentard !

—Vieille vitre fêlée !

— _Minus habens_ !

N'ayant pas envie d'être surpris en train de se disputer avec un miroir, Harry prit sa baguette et un rictus sur le visage lança un _Silencio_ sur ledit miroir.

— Il n'y a rien de tels que les miroirs moldus ! déclara-t-il à son reflet. Au moins, celui-ci nous foutra la paix !

Une fois ses dents brossées, Harry récupéra sa trousse de toilette et sa baguette, jeta un Glamour sur le suçon, puis quitta la salle de bain. Quelques élèves étaient sortis des dortoirs et assis par terre, déballaient les cadeaux abandonnés par Harry, tout en poussant des cris de joie.

— Merci, Harry ! lança une seconde année, qui avait attaqué la boite de chocolat Honeydukes qu'elle venait de déballer.

— De rien ! répondit le jeune sorcier depuis l'escalier à vis menant aux dortoirs.

Une fois seul dans la chambre ronde, Harry retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et appela Dobby, qui transplana aussitôt.

— Harry Potter, Monsieur, que peut faire Dobby pour vous ?

— Apporte-moi un petit déjeuner, Dobby, s'il te plaît. Au fait, est-ce que tu sais si Sever… heu… je veux dire, le Professeur Rogue est rentré chez lui ?

— Le méchant Professeur est chez lui, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Il a commandé un petit déjeuner aux Elfes il y a deux minutes. Est-ce que le Professeur Rogue a aimé son cadeau de Noël ? Harry Potter, Monsieur.

— Oui, Dobby, beaucoup… il a beaucoup aimé. Enfin… je crois.

L'Elfe de Maison regarda Harry avec suspicion.

— Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait aimé, rajouta précipitamment Harry dans un souci d'apaisement. Mais il avait vraiment l'air très content. Donc… je suppose que oui. Mais tu sais bien comment il est, il ne dit jamais rien de gentil. Tu le sais, non ?

— Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Les Elfes, aux cuisines, n'aiment pas le méchant Professeur, il fait peur aux Elfes, il crie beaucoup, avoua Dobby. Le Professeur Rogue est un méchant sorcier qui faisait de la Magie Noire avec l'ancien maître de Dobby. Dobby sait, Dobby a vu.

— Mais non, il n'est pas vraiment méchant, il fait semblant. Tu sais bien qu'il le fallait, mais c'était parce qu'il était un espion.

— Le Professeur Rogue fait toujours l'espion alors, termina Dobby, sûr de lui.

Et sans attendre l'Elfe disparût en claquant les doigts. Harry eut à peine le temps de soupirer et de penser aux cadeaux qu'il avait reçu de ses amis : des livres avec Hermione, mais pour une fois de la lecture légère deux places pour un match de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley de la part de Ron bien entendu, avec une carte lui disant d'y aller avec qui il voudrait (sous-entendu… LUI) et une carte de Noël faite main bourrées de mièvreries sentimentales dont il n'avait que faire, de la part de Ginny. Arthur et Molly, comme d'habitude, lui avaient expédié une boite de fondants du chaudron faits maison et un pull Weasley : cette année il était bordeaux avec encore une fois un grand H jaune dessus.

Dobby revint et posa un plateau bien garni sur les genoux d'Harry qui était retourné dans son lit et adossé contre ses oreillers, regarda l'Elfe idolâtre lui servir une tasse de thé bien chaud et parfumé à la bergamote.

— Dobby ? Tu as bien donné le paquet au Professeur Dumbledore, pas vrai ?

— Dobby a mis le paquet sous le sapin, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Et Dobby sait que le Professeur Dumbledore était très content. Le Professeur Dumbledore a mis les chaussettes neuves. Harry Potter, Monsieur.

— Excellent ! Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi, Dobby.

Harry glissa la main sous son traversin et en retira un petit paquet enveloppé de papier rouge et or : celui que McGonagall avait laissé dans la Salle Commune à l'usage des élèves.

— Joyeux Noël, Dobby !

L'Elfe de Maison se mit à pleurer et à gémir en criant qu'Harry Potter était un grand sorcier et que lui, misérable Elfe libre, ne méritait pas un si grand honneur ni un si grand ami. Enfin bref, rien d'inhabituel, quoi…

— Dobby, cesse de te lamenter, veux-tu ? demanda Harry en mordant à belles dents dans un muffin aux raisins secs et à la pâte d'amandes, un grand verre de jus d'oranges pressées dans l'autre main. Ouvre plutôt ton paquet et dis-moi si tu aimes.

L'Elfe se jeta sur le papier et le mit en pièces comme un gamin de quatre ans impatient. Avec des petits cris de délectation, il retira du papier deux paires de chaussettes aux motifs et couleurs inversées, idéales pour dépareiller comme le faisait tout le temps Dobby, une paire de bottines fourrées taille enfant, provenant d'un magasin moldu et une écharpe à franges en laine épaisse et douce couleur fuchsia.

Harry continua tranquillement ses agapes matinales en regardant Dobby, qui assis sur la carpette réchauffant le plancher ciré, avait d'abord enfilé deux chaussettes différentes et jouait avec les velcros qui fermaient les bottines qu'il venait de mettre. L'écharpe était déjà enroulée quatre fois autour de son cou.

— Dobby, je te donnerai encore des pulls Weasley, j'en ai qui sont trop petits. Je les mettrai à ta taille, tu auras chaud et tu seras très élégant.

Cette déclaration anodine eut pour effet de faire encore pleurer l'Elfe à chaudes larmes. Par Merlin, mais il était devenu une vraie fontaine. Finalement, Harry demanda gentiment à Dobby de bien vouloir rapporter le plateau aux cuisines pendant qu'il s'habillait. Dobby hocha vigoureusement la tête, un large sourire dévoilant ses grandes dents. Il prit le plateau dévasté des genoux d'Harry et transplana immédiatement.

_°Fiouuuuu ! J'ai super bien mangé. J'avais drôlement faim. On dirait que ça creuse de faire l'amour. En tout cas, j'ai passé une super nuit, c'était génial. Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. °_

Le jeune Gryffondor fouilla dans sa malle à quatre pattes sur le plancher. Depuis qu'il était débarrassé des Dursley, il avait refait sa garde-robe au complet dans Londres moldu d'abord, puis dans les meilleures boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs, certaines de ses robes de sorcier avaient fait rager Drago Malefoy qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours été la seule gravure de mode de Poudlard. Mais c'étaient les vacances, et Harry n'avait pas envie de s'habiller en sorcier. Il enfila donc des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes, neufs et d'excellente qualité, un jean noir très moulant, une chemise en flanelle écossaise à dominante rouge et le pull Weasley que Molly lui avait envoyé. Il n'avait pas jeté les vêtements des Dursley, il les portait le plus souvent à la place de ses uniformes scolaires car Ron avait fait une crise de jalousie en voyant les habits neufs et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant trois jours, malgré les efforts de Neville et Hermione pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était ridicule. Harry portait donc ses vieux pyjamas usés pour aller se coucher et ses jeans trop grands les week-ends. Il profiterait de sa nouvelle garde-robe lorsqu'il aurait définitivement quitté Poudlard. Mais là, Ron était absent et il pouvait laisser libre cours à sa coquetterie.

Le garçon avait envie d'aller faire un petit tour dans le château, histoire de voir si quelque chose s'était passé. Après tout, il avait offert un colis terriblement dangereux à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, et dedans il y avait la nouvelle version du marécage portable mis au point sous le règne de Dolores Ombrage. Allez donc savoir ce que le vieil homme en avait fait ! Le connaissant, on pouvait s'attendre au pire. Et puis… peut-être qu'au repas de midi dans la Grande Salle, il pourrait apercevoir l'élu de son cœur ? Quoique… à tout bien considérer, ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Il fallait qu'il se méfie des représailles éventuelles.

Surtout, il ne devait rien changer à ses habitudes et faire comme si de rien était. Et compter sur Albus Dumbledore pour semer la pagaille…

* * *

Severus Rogue lui, avait avalé son petit déjeuner en 4ème vitesse et à présent, vêtu comme à son habitude de sa robe noire à boutons et d'une grande cape qui voletait derrière lui, il arpentait les couloirs du château avec un flacon de _Véritasérum_ dans la poche et sa tête des mauvais jours. Il venait du bureau de Dumbledore et avait appris de la Gargouille, que le vieil homme n'était pas dans ses quartiers. Alors qu'il descendait le Grand Escalier de marbre, il croisa un petit groupe de jeunes Poufsouffles qui pouffaient et gloussaient en s'exclamant que c'était trop génial et que le Directeur était fou.

Cette dernière nouvelle n'en était pas vraiment une... Mais qu'avait donc encore bien pu fabriquer ce vieux chnock qui fasse glousser ces idiots de Blaireaux ? Pas grand-chose, sûrement, connaissant les pitoyables recrues de Pomona. Mais il semblait qu'il était sur la bonne voie et que le Directeur se trouvait quelque part au rez-de-chaussée. Peut-être la Salle des Professeurs ? Ou alors la Grande Salle ?

Un nouveau groupe d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues sortit justement de la Grande Salle au moment où la chauve-souris géante traversait le hall. Haaa ! Vu leurs sourires hilares, il brûlait ! Le vieux fou n'était pas loin, il allait pouvoir essayer de lui tirer les veracrasses du nez, l'air de rien, en se méfiant tout de même, c'était Dumbledore, après tout…

Il allait lui demander pour commencer, si des visiteurs étaient présents hier au soir dans le château, si non, se ruer sur cette misérable larve de McCrory et lui jeter quelques impardonnables. Voyant la mine des mauvais jours de leur professeur de potions, les élèves s'écartèrent de son chemin en silence, même les Serpentards qui savaient qu'il ne fallait pas risquer de se frotter à leur Directeur de Maison, les jours où il faisait cette tronche. Severus ouvrit une des portes de la Grande Salle et resta figé devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Albus Dumbledore, toujours vêtu en Père Noël comme la veille, se trouvait présentement assis dans une petite barque qui ressemblait à celles d'Hagrid. Mais ce n'était pas encore cela le plus surprenant, non. Le plus singulier était que cette barque flottait dans le marais qu'était devenue la Grande Salle. Le regard de Rogue parcourut les lieux rapidement. Il vit que la table unique qui les accueillait tous aux repas, avait été déplacée tout près de celle habituelle des professeurs et que le reste de la vaste pièce, était devenu le marécage précédemment cité.

Visiblement, les jumeaux Weasley avaient amélioré leur produit. C'était vraiment très réaliste. Il y avait de l'eau, de l'herbe, des plantes, des rochers et de petits arbres, mais aussi des troncs morts flottants et… des animaux. Etant donné les coassements qu'il entendait, il y avait des grenouilles, et des oiseaux, à cause des pépiements. Et au milieu de tout ça, Albus dans sa petite barque pêchait. Et vu les têtes d'Hagrid et de Minerva, penchés sur le contenu d'un seau en plastique jaune abandonné sur la rive, les poissons ne devaient pas être très catholiques.

— Ahhhh ! Severus, mon cher enfant ! Venez donc me rejoindre ! Je vous envoie une barque !

Et le vieil hurluberlu, sans attendre de réponse, conjura une autre embarcation qui s'avança seule vers le maître des cachots. Assis sur un rocher un peu à l'écart, Harry regarda son amant de la nuit avec émotion. Il retint un soupir en songeant qu'il avait tenu cet homme dans ces bras toute la nuit, qu'il l'avait embrassé, caressé, enfin tout quoi… et que celui-ci l'ignorait, et l'ignorerait toujours.

La mâchoire serrée ainsi que ses poings, Severus fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. S'il voulait des réponses, il allait devoir supporter les délires de ce vieux gâteux d'Albus. Défiant du regard Hagrid et Minerva McGonagall de faire une seule réflexion, Severus monta dans la barque et s'assit sur le banc. L'embarcation glissa aussitôt vers le centre du marécage en direction d'Albus Dumbledore, occupé pour l'heure à remplacer son appât. Lorsque la barque du Maître des Potions aborda celle du Directeur, elle s'immobilisa d'elle-même. Assis sur le banc, les bras croisés dans une attitude de défi, Severus vrilla de ses yeux d'onyx, ceux bleu pâle d'Albus qui gloussa, trouvant tout ceci très drôle.

— Tout va bien, mon petit ? Vous n'étiez pas chez vous, hier soir. Où étiez-vous ?

Et paf ! Albus annonçait la couleur. Il savait que son professeur de potions avait été manquant à l'appel et voulait tout savoir. Habitué aux inquisitions du défunt Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'ancien Mangemort ne montra aucune surprise.

— Mais… j'ignorais que je vous devais des comptes, Albus.

— Meuuu non. Vous ne répondiez pas à la cheminette hier soir, alors je suis descendu et le portrait de Salazar m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas dans vos cachots. C'est dommage, je voulais vous inviter à prendre le thé avec moi, et vous donner vos cadeaux.

Severus fit un geste vague de la main et replia de nouveau ses bras.

— Une blague de Lucius. Enfin, je crois que c'est lui. Qui d'autre… fit-il avec un petit reniflement.

— Ha, aaaaah ! Désagréable ?

— Non, du tout… au contraire. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Je passerai dans votre bureau après… votre… partie de pêche. J'ai quelque chose pour vous aussi.

— Merveilleux !

— Dites-moi, Albus, il y avait-il des invités dans le château hier soir ?

— Non, aucun. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez croisé un intrus ? Les barrières magiques…

Severus interrompit le vieil homme.

— Je n'ai rien vu de tel. Je souhaitais simplement savoir si Lucius avait eu un complice dans le château.

— Vous m'intriguez, mon garçon. Racontez-moi cette petite blague !

— Aucun intérêt. Merci pour ces renseignements, Albus, et… bonne pêche ! Mais dites-moi, vos poissons sont bien étranges.

Severus regardait un sourcil levé et un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres, la bassine en plastique rouge très moldue qui se trouvait au pied du vieux Mage.

— Aaaah, mais c'est parce que ce n'en sont pas ! Je les ai métamorphosés à partir de cailloux et j'avoue que je me suis un peu laissé emporter par mon enthousiasme. Vous voulez une canne à pêche, Severus ?

— Hein ? Non, par Merlin ! répondit précipitamment le sorcier. Je tiens à garder mon autorité sur mes élèves, merci bien.

Il regarda encore une fois les poissons d'Albus. Ils étaient roses, mauves, à fleurs… pois et rayures, avec plus de nageoires que la nature en avait prévues, et tous inconnus dans les manuels de pêche ou les grimoires sur les poissons.

— Ce… marécage, je suppose qu'il vient de chez les jumeaux Weasley, non ?

— Tout à fait ! Harry m'a offert tout un assortiment de leurs productions, le cher petit. Je pensais qu'il serait venu pêcher avec moi, mais il a préféré rester assis sur son rocher là-bas. Dommage, je le trouve un peu triste, déprimé. Ses amis doivent lui manquer…

Aussitôt la terreur des cachots chercha Harry Potter sur la rive. Mais le rocher désigné par Albus était désert. Dommage, il aurait été le premier de ses suspects à être soumis à la question. Le morveux ne devait pas être loin, il fallait juste mettre la main dessus.

— Avant que je ne vous laisse, Albus. McCrory, il était dans le château hier soir ?

— Mais oui, pourquoi ? Ce charmant jeune homme vous intéresse ?

— Dans vos rêves ! J'en mange trois comme lui à chaque petit déjeuner. N'espérez pas me coller ce crétin dans les pattes, Albus.

— Moi ? fit le Directeur, avec un faux air innocent, tout en lançant sa ligne dans l'eau.

Severus le regarda avec suspicion, grogna vaguement quelque chose, puis donna un petit coup de baguette sur le bois de la barque. Elle s'éloigna aussitôt vers la rive.

_° Bien. Donc pas d'invités dans le château, pas d'intrus non plus, sinon les barrières magiques auraient alerté Albus et McCrory était dans les murs. On avance. Maintenant, je vais m'occuper de ces mécréants qu'on nomme élèves. °_

Severus Rogue quitta la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers le couloir des Poufsouffles. Peut-être croiserait-il Boot ou Ackerley, ou même un autre de leur année, comme Potter par exemple. Celui là passait son temps à arpenter le château. Bien entendu, lorsqu'il ne voulait pas le voir, Severus le trouvait tout le temps sur son chemin, surtout après le couvre-feu, et quand il le cherchait : impossible de lui mettre la main dessus !

_° Si le responsable me voit, il va être capable de fuir pour éviter d'être démasqué, je dois prendre des mesures… radicales.°_

Le professeur de potions avait parcouru le couloir jusqu'aux cuisines et n'avait croisé personne. S'il voulait mettre la main sur ses suspects, il allait falloir employer les grands moyens. Il retourna à longues enjambée dans le hall désert. Et là, il posa sa baguette à plat dans sa main.

— Voyons… Commençons par Boot. Pointe-moi Terry Boot ! ordonna-t-il alors à son artéfact magique.

Celle-ci pivota et désigna… le placard à balais de Rusard ? Le Serpentard se précipita vers la porte dudit placard, et l'ouvrit en grand. Un couple passablement déshabillé se trouvait là en train de faire des choses pas très scolaires. La fille poussa un cri en découvrant l'intrus et tenta de refermer son chemisier largement ouvert sur de maigres appâts.

— MISS PERKS ! REMETTEZ VOTRE UNIFORME ! brailla-t-il furieux. Trente points en moins pour Poufsouffle, pour comportement inadapté. Dégagez immédiatement ! Oh… Miss Perks, retenue avec Monsieur Rusard. Puisque vous aimez tant son placard, vous ferez connaissance avec les seaux et balais-brosses qu'il contient ! POUR NETTOYER LES COULOIRS !

La fille prit ses jambes à son cou en pleurnichant et Severus, un méchant rictus aux lèvres se tourna alors vers le garçon.

— Monsieur Boot… Le Professeur Flitwick sera ravi de savoir ce que vous faisiez dans ce placard. Trente points en moins également, et une retenue avec Hagrid. Je crois qu'il a du fumier de sombral à déplacer.

Devant la grimace que fit Terry Boot, Severus rajouta.

— Vous n'espériez tout de même pas aller en retenue avec Miss Perks, non ? C'est une école, ici, pas une agence matrimoniale ou un bordel de l'Allée des Embrumes ! Foutez-moi le camp !

Terry Boot fila vers le Grand Escalier sans demander son reste et Severus rangea sa baguette, satisfait de sa découverte. Il avait lancé un _Revelio_ informulé sur le garçon au moment où la fille avait quitté le placard en pleurnichant. Et rien, le cou du Serdaigle était vierge de toute trace. Il n'était pas le coupable.

Parfait. Un suspect de moins.

Suspect suivant : Lloyd Ackerley.

La terreur des cachots referma la porte du placard et reprit sa baguette pour lancer de nouveau le Sortilège des Quatre-Pointes, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Une tornade blond sale, enroulée dans une robe rose brodée avec une cape jaune, se jeta sur lui.

— SEVERUS ! Albus vient de me dire que vous me cherchiez ?

— McCrory ! rugit Rogue. Je vous tiens !

L'odieux tyran des Gryffies attrapa le pitoyable professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal par le col, ouvrit la porte du placard de Rusard et le précipita à l'intérieur. Puis il entra à sa suite et referma la porte.

Dans le hall, Poppy Pomfresh, Pomona Chourave, Aurora Sinistra et Septima Vector venaient juste de descendre le Grand Escalier de marbre afin d'aller voir ce que fabriquait Albus dans la Grande Salle. Les mots « pêche à la ligne, barque, poissons, marécage et Grande Salle », ayant trop été entendus toute la matinée dans les bouches estudiantines. Hébétées, elles virent Severus attraper McCrory par sa robe et s'enfermer avec lui dans le placard connu pour être un des haut-lieux du bécotage Poudlardien.

— MINERVA ! cria Vector en se précipitant vers les portes de la Grande Salle. TU NE DEVINERAS JAMAIS !

Pouffant et gloussant comme de vieilles poules ayant trouvé un couteau, les autres chipies coururent à sa suite, trop heureuses du nouveau ragot tout frais.

* * *

En voyant Severus Rogue s'entretenir avec le Directeur au beau milieu du marécage des jumeaux, Harry avait pris peur et avait fui la Grande Salle. Il était remonté au 7ème étage dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Là, le hibou des jumeaux Weasley l'attendait une lettre à la main.

Il récupéra la missive de parchemin, donna un Miam Hibou au rapace et le laissa sortir par une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Dans la lettre, les jumeaux lui demandaient des nouvelles de sa blague. Ils voulaient les détails croustillants, tous les détails. Persuadés que le Sauveur avait utilisé la potion pour embobiner une fille ou même piéger un professeur, ils pressaient Harry de répondre très vite.

Le Gryffondor soupira et jeta la lettre qu'il venait de froisser, dans l'âtre de la Salle Commune et regarda les flammes jaunes réduire le parchemin en cendres. Oui, sa petite opération avait été couronnée de succès, mais il avait un goût amer. Harry ne voulait pas que ça n'arrive qu'une seule nuit. Il voulait Severus Rogue dans son lit toutes les nuits, ou presque. Seulement, il n'avait aucune chance à moins d'investir dans la totalité de la production de _FaisDodo_ des jumeaux.

D'ailleurs, cette potion provoquait-elle une accoutumance ?

Il se fustigea d'avoir eu cette sotte idée et regarda la pendule lorsqu'il vit un groupe de jeunes élèves quitter leurs dortoirs avec pour certains, une serviette de table roulée dans un rond d'argent monogrammé. Il était déjà l'heure du repas de midi ! S'il avait su, il serait resté au rez-de-chaussée, maintenant il devait redescendre.

_°Bah, c'est pas comme si tu avais mieux à faire, mon vieux Harry… °_

Au moment où Harry arriva dans le hall à la suite de Poppy Pomfresh et des professeures qu'il appelait les chipies, il vit, tout comme elles, Severus Rogue attraper le détesté McCrory et le pousser dans le placard afin de s'y enfermer avec lui. Stupéfait, il resta bouche bée, comme stupéfixé et seul le cri de Vector qui appelait McGonagall lui rendit le sens commun. Son cœur se serra dans un étau de glace et il ne put réprimer un hoquet douloureux. Il fit aussitôt demi-tour et remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sangloter.

* * *

Dans le placard à balai de Rusard, Severus regardait McCrory avec mépris, mais celui-ci se méprenait totalement sur l'intérêt du Serpentard pour sa personne.

— Severus… minauda-t-il. Le placard à balais… Comme c'est… romantique….

Il posa sa main sur les pectoraux de son vis-à-vis mais l'ancien espion la frappa d'un coup sec.

— Pas touche !

Le Maître des cachots posa sa baguette sous le nez de McCrory et de l'autre main décapsula son petit flacon de _Véritasérum_. Il en versa de force une bonne rasade, dans le gosier du blondinet qui bredouillait, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

— McCrory, où étiez-vous hier soir après le repas de Réveillon ?

— Avec Maman, répondit l'efféminé d'une voix neutre.

— Avec Maman…. Répéta Severus en ricanant grassement. Et ensuite, le reste de la nuit ?

— Dans mon lit.

— Seul ?

— Oui.

_° Ouf ! C'est pas l'bon. Mais je dois être sûr…°_

— _Revelio_, fit la Chauve-souris géante, baguette pointée sur le cou de son collègue.

Rien. Il n'y avait aucune marque, ni récente, ni même ancienne. De plus McCrory était presque aussi grand que lui, et ses cheveux ne sentaient pas la pomme.

Exit le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Retour au suspect précédent : Lloyd Ackerley.

Mais avant de quitter le placard, Severus pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur McCrory, et cette fois-ci, entre ses yeux.

— _Oubliettes_…

Il sortit, laissant McCrory reprendre plus ou moins ses esprits, quoique de l'esprit, l'idiot n'en avait jamais eu une once, selon son humble avis. Ravi de son petit tour, il arbora momentanément un inhabituel sourire lorsqu'il retourna dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre son repas avec ses collègues.

Son sourire quitta son visage aussi vite qu'il était venu, en voyant les yeux pétillants du Directeur et les joues roses de Minerva à qui Vector chuchotait il ne savait quoi à l'oreille.

— Vous êtes seul, mon petit ? tenta le vieil original qui avait enfin quitté sa barque pour prendre place à table.

— Bien sûr, je n'ai pas besoin de nounou ou de garde du corps, Albus, répondit platement Rogue en allant s'asseoir près de Filius Flitwick.

— Angus n'est pas avec vous ?

— Qui ?

— Le Professeur McCrory.

— Oh, lui… je ne suis pas payé pour le garder.

Severus commença à examiner les plats afin de faire son choix. Une fois servi, il négligea totalement les regards entendus de ses collègues femmes et concentra son attention sur Lloyd Ackerley qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Il espérait pouvoir le viser discrètement avec sa baguette cachée dans sa manche. Un petit _Revelio_ informulé était tout à fait dans ses cordes…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre ses projets à exécution. McCrory venait de faire son entrée en trottinant, empêtré dans ses robes brodées.

— SEVERUS ! brailla-t-il, pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul, hein ?

L'odieux Professeur de Potions leva les yeux vers le plafond de la Grande Salle et poussa un profond soupir, puis il pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, tout en ronchonnant.

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour être entouré de cornichons pareils. _Somnus_ ! lança-t-il en pointant négligemment sa baguette vers le trouble-fête.

Celui-ci s'endormit immédiatement et tomba dans le marécage d'Albus. Severus ne leva même pas la tête lorsque Minerva protesta et lévita son collègue hors de l'eau puis le déposa sur la rive. Seuls les cris de joie et les applaudissements de ses Serpentards lui firent lever le nez de son assiette.

— Bravo, Professeur Rogue ! C'était brillant !

— Merci, Monsieur Hopkins.

—SEVERUS ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Faire ça à votre petit-a…

— Minerva, si vous tenez à atteindre l'âge de la retraite en pleine possession de vos moyens, je vous conseille de ne pas finir cette phrase.

— Groumphhh… protesta-t-elle, la bouche pincée.

Puis avisant les Serpentards hilares, qui au lieu de manger regardaient leur professeur de Défense qui ronflait dans l'herbe, trempé comme une soupe, elle s'écria.

— Hopkins ! Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard pour vous être moqué d'un professeur !

Severus leva un sourcil et la regarda momentanément triompher. Sentant l'orage gronder, le Directeur tenta – à sa façon – d'apaiser les esprits.

— Allons, allons… pas d'enfantillages. Laissons donc ce pauvre Angus se reposer, et goûtons donc cette délicieuse tourte à la dinde. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Vous voulez bien me passer le pain, Filius ?

— C'est curieux, fit Poppy Pomfresh qui venait de sécher McCrory d'un geste de baguette. Monsieur Potter n'est pas avec nous. Quelqu'un l'a vu ?

Le Directeur des Serpentards profita que tout le monde se tournait les uns vers les autres, pour lancer son _Revelio_ sur Ackerley.

Rien. Ce stupide rat de bibliothèque n'avait rien sur son cou. Severus balaya la table, s'arrêtant sur chaque élève mâle ayant atteint l'adolescence. Il n'y avait aucun 6ème année garçon, juste une fille, Jessica Stimpson de Gryffondor. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse.

C'était Harry Potter.

Il avait passé la nuit, avec ce foutriquet d'Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Magique. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était donc passé dans la tête de cet infernal lionceau ?

— Quelqu'un sait où il est ? s'inquiéta alors McGonagall.

— Sûrement dans son dortoir, répondit un des Gryffons. Il n'en sort pas beaucoup depuis le début des vacances. On l'a vu ce matin qui allait à la salle de bain, il était en retard… il a même raté le p'tit déj. Si ça se trouve, il a oublié l'heure.

La Terreur des cachots réprima un petit sourire. En retard, hein ? Tout comme lui, et pour les même raisons, très certainement. Tranquillement, il finit son repas et ne prit pas de dessert. Il se leva, salua vaguement l'assemblée et se dirigea vers la porte de l'antichambre.

— Vous nous quittez déjà, Severus ? Mais vous n'avez pas pris de pudding ?

Je vous laisse ma part, Albus. J'ai une potion sensible à surveiller. Ohhhh… et j'y pense. Monsieur Hopkins ? Cinq points pour Serpentard, pour soutien à votre Directeur de Maison.

Minerva, outrée, allait protester et répliquer vertement, mais Albus Dumbledore secoua la tête en dénégation.

— Mais Albus, vous avez bien vu comment il a traité ce pauvre Angus ! Comment ose-t-il ! Surtout après ce que nous avons vu !

— Vous n'avez rien vu, Minnie, vous supputez.

— Je suppute, moi ?

— Oui, vous. Il n'y a rien du tout entre Severus et le Professeur McCrory. Severus a quelqu'un dans sa vie depuis peu, me semble-t-il, et je crains que ce pauvre Angus n'ait pris ses désirs pour la réalité, malheureusement.

— Quelqu'un ? fit Chourave. Qui ?

— Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, Pomona. Et nous ne sommes pas là pour colporter des ragots, ma chère.

* * *

Harry était retourné dans sa Salle Commune, juste à temps pour y recevoir une beuglante. L'enveloppe rouge de parchemin entre les doigts, il la regardait, stupéfait. Mais qui donc était assez sans cœur pour lui envoyer une beuglante le jour de Noël ?

Il s'était dépêché de l'ouvrir, en voyant qu'elle commençait à fumer. La voix de Ron en était sortie. Il était furieux de n'avoir reçu de la part de son ami, qu'un kit d'entretien pour son vieux balai, alors qu'il espérait au moins le dernier Brossdur ou même un Eclair de Feu 2002, Ron le traitait d'ingrat, de radin et autres douceurs. Derrière la voix de Ron, on percevait celle outrée d'Hermione, qui essayait de l'arrêter et de minimiser les dégâts. L'enveloppe s'était ensuite déchirée puis consumée seule et Harry, nerveusement épuisé, s'était laissé choir sur le vieux plancher ciré, devant la cheminée.

Lorsqu'elle s'alluma en vert, il leva la tête pour découvrir les visages des jumeaux hilares dans les flammes de la cheminette.

— Alors, mec, tu nous racontes ou on doit supplier ?

— Attends, Gred, y a un problème. Regarde, il pleure.

— Quoi ? Héééé ! Harry, p'tit frère, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu t'es fait gauler par la vieille McGo ?

Harry secoua la tête et souleva ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux avec les manches de son nouveau pull Weasley.

Et il commença son récit.

* * *

Severus avait pris un passage secret pour s'épargner les sept étages qui le séparaient d'Harry, et aussi aller plus vite. Il était soulagé que ce soit lui. C'était ce qu'il avait espéré depuis le début, mais il ne comprenait pas la motivation du jeune Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on faisait pour faire une blague, il y avait autre chose là-dessous, et il allait en avoir le cœur net immédiatement. Il tapota son petit flacon de _Véritasérum_, et sortit du passage secret non loin de l'entrée de la Tour des Rouge et Or.

La Grosse Dame le toisa de façon peu amène.

— Vous êtes bien loin de vos cachots, Professeur.

— Ouvrez donc cette porte et ne discutez pas ! Je n'ai que faire des parlottes d'un vieux portrait écaillé !

Avisant la baguette noire qui tournoyait entre les doigts agiles du potionniste, la Grosse Dame décida qu'il était plus prudent d'obtempérer et ouvrit son portrait avant de battre en retraite. Aussitôt, le Serpentard se désillusionna et entra dans le territoire de l'ennemi. S'il voulait attraper Potter, il fallait le surprendre.

Des bruits de voix l'attirèrent et il entra dans la pièce ronde agressivement colorée de rouge et d'or. Assis par terre devant la cheminette, Harry Potter, une joue posée sur son genou replié, écoutait les jumeaux Weasley dont les deux têtes apparaissaient dans les flammes.

— Bon, si je comprends bien, fit l'un des jumeaux, tu nous as demandé de la potion _FaisDodo_ pour endormir quelqu'un que tu voulais séduire. Idée bizarre…

— Mais ça a marché, Fred, objecta le second jumeau.

— C'est pas le problème, Georgie. Harry s'est attaqué à Rogue ! Tu imagines ? Mec, t'es pas clair, toi, Voldy a dû t'abimer le cerveau plus qu'on ne pensait. Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Harry ? Me dis pas que t'es amoureux de la Chauve-souris des cachots !

— Si.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! soupira Fred en frottant son visage d'une main lasse. Bon, tu as couché avec lui, deux fois, et ensuite tu l'as vu pousser McCrory dans le placard de Rusard et y entrer avec lui.

— Oui.

— T'as pas pensé qu'il voulait lui jeter un sort ou un truc du genre ? tenta George.

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Et quand tu reviens ici, tu as une beuglante de ce petit con de Ron, parce qu'il trouve pas son cadeau assez cher.

— Rappelle-moi de lui frotter les oreilles, Gred.

— Rappelle-moi plutôt de ne pas _Avada Kedavratiser_ ce petit crétin, Forge. Tu lui avais acheté quoi au fait ?

— Un kit d'entretien pour son balai. Et à Hermione un livre sur les potions, écrit par Salazar Serpentard et que j'ai traduit du Fourchelang. Je pensais le publier après l'école, si elle le trouvait bien.

— Mais ce sont des beaux cadeaux, de quoi se plaint-il ? Il n'a jamais eu autant avec les parents à Noël ! Il abuse !

— Harry, fit alors George, tu nous as pas dit si c'était bien, cette nuit, avec Rogue. C'est dingue, on savait même pas que tu étais gay, t'aurais pu nous l'dire, à nous.

— C'était super génial… répondit le jeune sorcier à lunettes un peu à contrecœur.

— Ouais, et maintenant tu as les boules et te morfonds parce que tu es amoureux et que tu ne pourras plus recommencer. NAN ! On te donnera plus de potions _FaisDodo_ ! On pensait que tu voulais faire une blague à Rusard ou à ce crétin de Malefoy, mais coucher avec un prof ! T'es chié… complètement chié.

— Fred, arrête de lui faire la morale, il est assez malheureux comme ça, tu vois bien.

— Tu l'as pas violé au moins ?

— T'es fou ? hoqueta Harry, choqué que son ami puisse penser une telle chose.

— Bordel, Harry, tu l'as attaché, mec ! C'est un enlèvement et une agression ! Si ça se sait, t'es bon pour Azkaban !

— Qui a fait quoi ?

— Pardon, George ?

— Je te demande qui était le dominant ou qui était le dominé, si tu préfères.

— J'étais le dominé.

— Encore heureux ! pesta Fred. Tu n'as plus qu'une seule chose à faire, Harry. Espérer qu'il n'apprenne jamais que c'est toi, et l'oublier.

Une voix sirupeuse se fit alors entendre et une silhouette sombre vêtue d'une robe à boutons et d'une grande cape noire se matérialisa dans la pièce.

— Je crains fort que ce ne soit trop tard, Messieurs.

Harry se leva brusquement comme mû par un ressort et poussa un cri de panique. Les jumeaux s'étaient écartés de leur âtre sous l'effet de surprise et la communication coupa. Le jeune sorcier tenta de fuir vers son dortoir mais Severus Rogue le rattrapa en trois grandes enjambées, le souleva et le porta sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre.

— Je vous tiens, Potter. Nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire. Après tout, vous n'avez guère été loquace, cette nuit, il me semble.

Faisant fi du garçon qui se tortillait pour lui échapper, en poussant des hurlements à réveiller Voldemort en Enfer, Severus monta l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs. Une plaque sur la porte lui indiqua le bon endroit et il entra dans la pièce ronde. Un seul lit portait des traces d'occupation et avait une malle aux initiales HP à ses pieds. Le Maitre des Potions jeta son fardeau sur le lit et verrouilla la pièce magiquement. D'un geste de baguette, il conjura ensuite les mêmes sangles qu'Harry la nuit précédente, et le Gryffon eut les mains attachées au dessus de sa tête.

Effrayé, Harry le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

Severus avait été surpris par la conversation entendue, entre Harry et les jumeaux. Ce n'était donc pas une blague, mais une pitoyable tentative de séduction, si ce qu'avait dit Harry était vrai. Mais les larmes du jeune sorcier faisaient pencher la balance en sa faveur… Le Serpentard s'assit sur le lit et regarda son prisonnier.

— Ça fait un drôle d'effet, pas vrai ? Imagine en plus ne rien voir, ni entendre…

— Vous… vous allez me faire quoi ? murmura Harry, pâle et tremblant.

— Te rendre la pareille, Harry, s'amusa la terreur des cachots avec un léger sourire.

En trois coups de baguette magique, Harry fut déshabillé, ainsi que Severus et les rideaux du baldaquin fermés.

— Pro… Professeur ?

— Severus, Harry, répondit celui-ci en plongeant sur le corps du Rouge et Or pour attaquer ses lèvres.

— Mais… mais… comment ?

Le monstre des cachots leva le Glamour d'un geste de baguette.

— Si je n'avais pas surpris ta conversation avec les jumeaux Weasley, je t'aurais démasqué comme ça.

— Tu as fait exprès !

— Bien sûr. A dire vrai, j'espérais que ce soit toi depuis hier soir.

— Vrai ? Mais… pourquoi ?

— Peut-être que j'ai envie de recommencer ce qu'on a fait, en toute discrétion bien entendu. Et peut-être que lorsque tu auras finis tes études, nous pourrions approfondir notre… relation. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

— Oui, oui, Bien sûr que je veux ! Je ne veux même que ça ! J'y pense depuis ce matin. J'ai… j'ai eu du mal à partir, je veux dire, à quitter la Salle.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet.

Severus s'allongea sur Harry et d'un geste de la main, il défit les liens qui retenaient le jeune sorcier. Aussitôt, le Gryffon s'accrocha au cou de son partenaire et ses jambes entourèrent la taille fine de l'aîné.

— Joyeux Noël, Professeur !

— Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Monsieur Potter…

_FIN_


End file.
